


Just Friends

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have a go at being friendsâ€¦ close friends.Sequel to Birthday Bash.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin and Brian had agreed to be friends. The following week had been busy for both boys.

 

Justin was working full time at the diner; Debbie didn't know how she had survived without him before this. Brian had his summer internship with Vanguard Advertising. 

 

Brian still had breakfast at the diner in the morning with the gang before work; it was usually before Justin's shift so the two men would only be in contact around dinnertime. 

 

The next couple of weeks, things went pretty much the same with less and less time for each other as Brian's schedule became increasingly busier. They saw each other a couple of nights a week, usually just time for some fucking and sucking before they both fell asleep.

 

Luckily, on those occasions, Justin hadn't run into Kevin. He asked about him once and all Brian said was that he got a summer job, working nights.   
Another week went by and Brian and Justin had played phone tag, each one kept missing the other. When Friday came around, Brian felt like he was going through withdrawal. He needed to see Justin. 

 

At six o'clock he rushed out of work and stopped home for a shower and a change. He was on his way out the door when the phone rang. He thought about not answering it and after he picked it up, he was sorry he did.   
"Brian!" Michael's voice came over the phone. Brian rolled his eyes; this was just what he needed. He planned on going to the diner and surprising Justin and hoped to convince Debbie to let him off early so they could spend some time together. 

 

"Mikey, listen I am on my way out the door, I'll talk to you later." Brian said, trying to get the man of the phone. "Brian, wait" Michael said, "I haven't seen you in like forever, let's go out tonight." "I have plans, Mikey, go play with Ted and Emmett." Brian said.

 

"Are you going to see that kid again?" Michael spat out. He knew Brian was still seeing the little twerp but he hadn't seen them together so he was able to put the thought out of his head until now. 

 

"Bye Mikey." Brian said as he hung up the phone. He was not going to listen to Michael insult Justin and he knew that was coming so he said goodbye. He focused his thoughts on the blonde boy he was about to whisk off his feet.   
At the diner, Justin had already been promoted to waiter. Justin was happy because the tips were better and he did his own bussing so he didn't have to share them with anyone. 

 

He had just finished taking an order and was putting it on the spin rack when he felt arms slip around him. Before he could react, he felt himself spun around as luscious lips captured his. He moaned into the mouth that was pressed tightly against his. He knew exactly who was bestowing the kiss. 

 

When oxygen became an issue, the two men pulled back, smiling brightly at each other. "I missed you." Brian heard himself saying. He wondered why it didn't sound strange to him. "I've missed you too." Justin replied, sniffing Brian. He loved his smell. 

 

"C'mon Sunshine, its not break time." Debbie said passing the two. She had taken to calling Justin by the nickname Brian had given him, it fit. 

 

Brian rolled his eyes, "I was hoping you could get off early." Brian said wiggling his eyebrows at Justin. Justin looked around the diner, it wasn't really that busy. "I'll ask." Justin said, disengaging from Brian's arms. 

 

"Deb," Justin started to say. Debbie took one look at him and knew what he was going to ask. "Don't even say it, I know what you are going to ask and the answer is no, I need you here, Justin." 

 

Justin gave her his saddest puppydog face he could muster. "Oh for crying out loud," she said. Debbie looked over in Brian's direction. He was leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face. "You're a bad influence, ya know that?" Debbie said, shaking her finger at Brian. 

 

Justin stood behind Debbie grinning and nodding his head. 

 

When she turned back around, he had resumed the sad face. "Fine, but you owe me extra time, I want you on the morning shift tomorrow." She said. 

 

"Thanks Deb," Justin said, kissing her cheek. He threw off his apron and grabbed Brian's hand. "C'mon before she changes her mind." Justin said. Brain waved to Debbie as he let Justin pull him out the door. 

 

Once outside the diner, Brian pushed Justin up against the wall. He ran his hands up the blonde's chest before cupping his face. He kissed him deeply.   
"Let's go dancing." Justin said, after the kiss. Brian chuckled, "that's not what I had in mind, Sunshine." Brian said. "We have all night, remember." Justin said, pushing his groin into to Brian's. Brian growled as he felt the hard on pushing against his own. "I can't wait that long." Brian said, pulling Justin to his jeep. Brian was about to open the door for Justin when he heard, "BRIAN!" Brian cringed when he heard his name and recognized the voice attached to it. 

 

Michael was running down the street waving to him. It's not that he didn't like Michael, he was his best friend, or was until Justin came along. They had a history together though and grew up with each other. Therefore, that counted for something. He couldn't help that the blonde boy in front of him was the only thing that occupied his thoughts of late. 

 

"Brian, I am so glad I ran into you." Michael said, a smile on his face. His smile soon faded when he saw whom his friend was with. 

 

"I thought you had to work." Michael said to Justin. Justin smiled sweetly and replied, "Hi, Michael, nice to see you too." 

 

Michael was sad that Brian had ditched him for this twink. "Brian lets go dancing, we haven't been out at Babylon for a while. It's college night, lots of hot guys will be there." Michael was trying to entice Brian away from Justin.   
Brian looked at Justin, "I already have a hot guy that is waiting patiently for me to take him back to my place." Justin smiled at Brian but felt the scowl of Michael. 

 

Justin felt sorry for Michael, he knew he missed his friendship with Brian. Before he could stop himself, Justin opened his mouth. 

 

"Actually we were just on our way to Babylon." Justin said. "We could all go together." 

 

Brian looked at Justin as if he had two heads. Justin just shrugged his shoulders. Michael wasn't gonna pass up the opportunity. "I call shotgun." Michael said, moving Justin out of the way and climbing into the passenger seat. 

 

Brian gave Justin a look that said, 'this is your fault,' as he headed around to the driver's side. Justin begrudgingly climbed into the back of the jeep. The three headed off for Babylon. 

 

The beat was pounding, the room was smoking, and the hot bodies withering were…hot. 

 

Brian walked directly to the bar with the two men following behind him.   
Justin could tell Brian was angry with him for changing the plans. He was giving him the silent treatment. 

 

Michael grabbed Brian's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor once he had finished his drink. Brian scowled at Justin as he let himself be led by Michael. 

 

Justin gave a painful grin. He was soon joined by Emmett and Ted.   
"Hey sweetie," Emmett said, greeting Justin warmly. "Hey Emmett," he said warmly. "Hi Ted." He added. "Isn't that your boyfriend dancing with Michael?" Ted asked. 

 

"He's not my boyfriend." Justin stated, "We are just friends."

 

A hot guy standing close by heard Justin's comment. He had wanted to hit on Justin before but didn't because he had come in with another guy, two in fact. After hearing his comment, he approached Justin. 

 

"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked Justin. Justin was about to turn him down until he saw Brian dancing closely with Michael. Justin only had himself to blame for the situation but it still bugged him, Brian could have said no to Michael.   
He checked the guy out, he was pretty hot. Justin smiled, "Sure." he let the hottie pull him out onto the dance floor. 

 

Brian took some poppers out of his pocket. If he was going to be forced to dance with Michael instead of Justin, he was going to make it worth his while. He offered one to Michael who declined. Brian inhaled the drug deeply, letting it travel throughout his senses as he put his arm around Michael. Michael smiled; it was like old times. 

 

Justin started to dance with the guy and took a closer look at him. "You look familiar," he said. The guy smiled, "You work at the diner." He stated. "Yes,' Justin said, "and you eat there, right? That's must be where I saw you." "I had hoped you would call me, I left you my number with a big tip." The guy said, grinning. "Name's Todd, by the way." 

 

Justin grinned embarrassedly. "Sorry." He said. "It's okay; I bet you get that a lot." Todd said, leaning closer so Justin could hear him. 

 

Brian glanced over towards the bar looking for his blonde. All he saw were Ted and Emmett; they were whispering to each other and pointing. He followed their fingers and saw what they were so enthralled with. Justin and another guy.   
Brian felt a tightening in his chest. He got mad at himself immediately. 'We agreed they were just friends, so why shouldn't he be allowed to dance with someone else? ' Brian thought. 

 

He still couldn't shake the feeling. Michael tried to distract him, "Brian, I changed my mind, let me have some of that stuff." Michael said, digging his hand into his pocket.

 

Justin looked over just as Michael was feeling around inside Brian's pocket. It looked like he was feeling around for something else. Justin frowned. This was not the evening he expected at all. 

 

Todd noticed Justin's preoccupation with the guy across the room. "Is that your boyfriend?" he asked. Justin turned away from Brian, "No," he answered. "We are just friends." He had a very sad look on his face. 

 

He had been the one to push the friend issue with Brian, because he feared he would lose him otherwise, now it looked like he would lose him anyway. Justin shook his head. 'Wait a minute" he thought to himself, ' this is Michael he is with, he would never….not Michael.' Justin smiled and realized he was being irrational. 

 

Todd saw the way the guy was staring at Justin and knew the two were connected in some way. "I have an idea," Todd said. Justin looked at him puzzled. He leaned in close and whispered his idea in Justin's ear. Justin smiled and nodded.

 

Brian watched the exchange between the two and grew even angrier. 

 

The two then approached Michael and Brian and began dancing next to them.   
Michael had finally fished out the popper from Brian's pants, but Brian grabbed it away from him before he could take it. "Brian..." Michael said, but shut up when he noticed Justin and the guy he had been dancing with were now dancing right next to them. 

 

Todd was closer to Michael and turned a bit so they were all dancing in a circle. Todd then ran his hand up Michael's chest, "You're cute." He said, smiling. "I am?" Michael asked. "Yeah." Todd said, putting his hands on Michael's shoulders. 

 

Brian looked over at Justin and smiled, "Sneaky," He said, turning more toward Justin. "What?" Justin replied with a grin and put his arms around Brian. The two couples moved away from each other. Todd sneaked a quick wink at Justin as he lured Michael away. 

 

Brian didn't care, he had his boy toy now and they wrapped themselves around each other and let their hands roam as their bodies came together in a very erotic dance. 

 

Brian slid his hands up the back of Justin's t-shirt, feeling the heated skin. Justin copied everything Brian did slipping his hands under the brunette's shirt. Their cloth covered cocks rubbed against each other. Brian then slid his hands down the boy's back and inside his waistband and down to the golden globes squeezing them and pulling him close. Justin slid his hands down inside grabbing Brian's firm ass. Brian was about to slide his hands around to the front to grab Justin's hard cock when he suddenly remembered where they were. 

 

All eyes were on the two dancing beauties; their hard cocks very evident to all watching. 

 

Brian rest his forehead on Justin's and said, "I am gonna take you home and fuck you into tomorrow." Justin closed his eyes as the images of the evening ahead flooded his senses. "Do it." he whispered huskily. 

 

Brian moaned as he kissed Justin on the lips then removed his hands from the desired ass and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door. "What about Michael?" Justin had to ask. They had brought him there after all. 

 

Brian detoured their exit towards Ted and Emmett. "Theodore, Emmett." Brian said addressing them. "Would you be so kind as to give Michael a ride home, thanks." 

 

Brian didn't wait for their answer as he pulled Justin out the door. He pushed him up against the door of the jeep as he had earlier in the evening. "No more interruptions." He said, pressing against the blonde. "Turn off all phones." He pulled his out, did just that, and watched as Justin did the same. He then tossed both phones in the back of the jeep as he passionately kissed Justin letting him know how much he needed him. He then slid his hands down the front of the boy's body grabbing his cock through his pants. "This is mine." He stated as he opened the door of the jeep for him. Justin smiled brightly as he got in the car, "Well then take me home and claim it." He added. Brian slammed the door quickly and ran around to the driver's side. He burned rubber all the way back to his apartment.

 

It had been almost a week since they had last been together. They parked in front of Brian's apartment building and Justin hopped out first. He was feeling very playful. He ran inside and stuck his tongue out at Brian as he ran up the stairs. Brian gave chase. 

 

Justin was laughing so hard he tripped on the stairs. He flipped over on his back just in time to see Brian pounce on him, pinning him to the steps. Brian leered down at him, "let me see that tongue again." He said. Justin slowly stuck his tongue out from between his pink lips. Brian swooped down and sucked on the warm wet tongue, drawing it into his mouth. Justin opened his lips and a dueling of tongues began traveling from one mouth to the other. The duel was considered a tie as both men needed oxygen and finally broke the kiss. 

 

Brian pulled Justin up and wrapped his arm around his neck as they finished the journey to his apartment door. Once unlocked and inside, Brian wasn't going to risk another chase as he wanted to use his energy more wisely. He picked Justin up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him, caveman style, to his bedroom. 

 

He dropped him on the bed. Brian pointed his finger at Justin but said nothing. Brian took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. He began to undo his pants. Justin sat up and reached for them, but Brian swatted his hand away and again pointed to him. Justin understood and laid back down and enjoyed the view. Brian undid his pants and took them down in one full swoop. He wasn't wearing any underwear. 

 

Justin licked his lips at the sight of Brian's beautiful body. Brian climbed on a still clothed Justin and slid his hands under his shirt, pushing it upward and he rained kisses up his stomach and chest. When the shirt was scrunched up around Justin's neck, Brian helped pull it over his head but kept his arms trapped inside of it. He grinned down at Justin before attacking his lips.   
Brian spent a lot of time kissing Justin, he had to make up for a week's worth without them. 

 

Brian then slid himself down Justin's body, eager to get at the cock still covered but trying to push its way out. While Brian busied himself removing Justin's pants, Justin untangled his shirt and tossed it aside. 

 

Brian had discarded Justin's pants and the boy was now naked in front of him. He stood up and looked down at him, marveling at his beautiful skin and body. Justin blushed at Brian's scrutiny of him. 

 

He laid down in between Justin's legs and grabbed the boy's leaking member. "I believe this is mine." He said as he started to lick the outside, almost like an ice cream cone. "Ohh," Justin groaned as Brian's lips sent jolts throughout his body. 

 

Justin had to grip the sheets as Brian took his cock fully down his throat. It felt so good. 

 

"Hmm" Brian hummed at the taste of Justin's cock, sending vibrations deep inside. 

 

Justin reached for Brian's bobbing head, "stop." He said. Justin knew he was not going to hold out long so he had to stop Brian, before he filled his mouth with his cum. 

 

Brian stopped and looked up into the blonde's face. He grinned at him knowing how much he was affecting the lad. He crawled up his body and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. 

 

Justin groaned into his mouth as he felt their two hard cocks rub together. Brian moved his hips up and down so their cocks teased each other. "Brian…" Justin whimpered, he was not going to be able to take much more of this. 

 

Brian nibbled on his ear, grinding against him. Justin had had enough teasing. He caught Brian by surprise as he rolled them over, straddling himself on top of the brunette. It was Justin's turn to grin down evilly at his lover. 

 

Justin stretched out on Brian's long body, placing his hands on the side of the beautiful torso. He ran his tongue over Brian's nipples loving how they stood at attention for him. He nipped each one lightly then salved it with his saliva to soften it. He thought he heard a slight whimper from Brian and continued on his journey down the man's body. 

 

Brian relaxed and let Justin lead for a while, curious to see what he would do. Justin dragged his nails lightly down Brian's torso. He stopped his mouth at his belly button and swirled his tongue around in it. By the time he reached Brian's cock, it was dripping profusely. Justin lapped at the pre-cum, before sliding his tongue down the turgid member. "Ahh" Brian moaned as Justin finally suckled his cock between his lips. Justin sucked fiercely on the head of Brian's cock before he sucked the shaft in, keeping the suction at a high level.   
Brian reached for Justin's hair and tangled his fingers in it as he arched his back. 

 

Justin was feeling brave. He stuck one finger down Brian's crack and pushed it in his hole. Brian only moaned and this spurred Justin on. He increased his sucking on Brian's cock as he slid another finger in his ass. "Like that?" Justin asked as he slid his fingers in and out of the tight ass. "Yes," Brian said, still arched in total pleasure. 

 

Justin pulled his fingers out and sat up. He lifted Brian's legs and pushed back on his thighs exposing his hole. He then lowered his face down licking around the outside of Brian's puckering hole before stabbing his tongue inside of it. This time Brian gripped the sheets of the bed as his blonde boy made him feel so good.   
Justin kept up his ministrations for a few more minutes. He then sat up and rubbed his cock over Brian's hole. Hazel eyes stared at blue ones. Blue eyes pleading. Hazel eyes clouded over with consent. Blue eyes sparkling as he reached for the condom and lube. 

 

Justin rolled the condom over his cock and had to quell his hand to stop shaking, he was so nervous, he knew this was a big deal for Brian to let him…do this. He lubed up the condom and then added generous amounts to Brian's hole. He then positioned himself at the entrance, with Brian's long legs on his shoulders.   
Justin slowly slipped the head of his cock passed the first tight ring of muscle. Brian gasped at the feeling. 

 

Brian started to push forward, wanting to take more of Justin's cock in. Again, Justin went slowly, easing in inch by inch. Justin had to pause once he was fully encased in the brunette's ass. The feeling was overwhelming. This was the first time his cock had ever been in another man's ass. To have that ass be Brian's was all the more overpowering. 

 

"Justin," Brian whispered. Justin shook his head to clear the lust-filled fog and began to pull out slowly and then slide back in. He repeated this motion, only upon reentry he pushed harder and deeper. Brian was moaning loudly now and Justin's grunts joined them. 

 

It had been a long time since Brian had bottomed for anyone, but he was realizing that Justin wasn't just anyone. Justin's cock was not a long as Brian's but what it lacked in length, it made up for in girth. Brian's hole was stretched so far, he knew he would be sore tomorrow, but tomorrow was another day away. He focused his attention on the immense pleasure he felt from the equally immense cock gliding in and out of his ass. 

Justin was panting now from the exertion of pumping in and out of Brian's ass. He used both of his arms to hold himself up, but his strength was slowly fading. Added on top of the fact, Justin was about to explode from the sensations. Brian felt Justin weakening and grabbed his own cock and stroked it so he could come with the blonde. A few moments later that is what happened. They came together in a fury of grunts and groans, gasps and moans. Justin couldn't help it, he had to collapse on top of Brian. Brian easily took the weight of the young man and wrapped his arms around him until they both were able to regulate their breathing. 

 

Brian felt Justin's softening dick slip out of him. He reached down, pulled the condom off for the younger man, and threw it away. Justin slid off to the side snuggling up close to Brian. 

 

Neither man spoke for a few moments. Justin finally broke the silence. "So how was I?" he giggled at his own question. Brian chuckled as he gave the boy a squeeze, "Fanfuckingtastic, for a first timer." Brian replied. Justin lifted his head up and saw Brian's smile before he got a chance to hide it. "I saw that Brian." Justin said tickling him. "You didn't see shit, Sunshine." Brian squirmed under Justin's probing fingers, looking for his ticklish parts. 

Brian finally succeeded in trapping both of Justin's hands and straddled the boy with his hands above his head. Brian was going to go in for round two of the evening when Justin looked over at the clock. "Shit, Brian, I gotta go, Debbie wants me in early tomorrow. Remember?" He reminded him. 

Brian rested his forehead on Justin's chest, "Fuck." He said. "I'll let you go on one condition." Brian said. "What?" Justin asked smiling. "Sunday." Brian said. "Sunday?" Justin asked. "What about Sunday?" "Your ass along with the rest of you is mine on Sunday. I have something planned." Brian said. Justin broke into a wide grin, "Really? What? Tell me?" he begged. "Un ah ah.' Brian admonished. "No hints. Just be ready at ten AM. I'll pick you up."   
Justin couldn't wait for Sunday to come, he wondered what Brian had up his sleeve. 

Just Friends

Part two 

 

Sunday couldn't come soon enough for Justin. At nine forty five AM, Justin was waiting outside for Brian. The black jeep stopped right in front of the blonde boy. Brian smiled at Justin, his brown hair falling over his black sunglasses. "Hey Sunshine, you ready?" he asked, smiling. "Always," replied Justin, hoping in the car. Stealing a quick kiss from the lad, Brian peeled off down the street. 

"So when do I get to know what you have planned?" Justin asked. "Not until I am good and ready to tell you." Brian replied. Justin folded his arms across his chest in a mock show of discontentment. Brian chuckled, "Don't go all pouty on me or I will turn around and drop your ass the fuck back home." He was smiling as he said it to let Justin know he was teasing. "If you drop said ass back home," Justin replied "then you won't get the pleasure of its company." He grinned. This type of teasing banter went back and forth between the two until Brian had reached his destination. 

 

Brian got out of the jeep and walked around to Justin's side. Justin was busy looking around and was startled when Brian opened his door. "You coming?" Brian asked. 

Justin looked at Brian questioningly. "What are we doing here?" Justin asked. Brian had parked the jeep at the base of bridge. Justin looked up and saw a group of people congregating in the middle of the bridge. "Brian?" Justin asked again. Brian put a finger to Justin's lips, "Trust me," was all Brian said as he pulled Justin toward the people on the bridge. 

The closer Justin got to the people the more tense he became. He was slowly coming to realize just what Brian's surprise was. A few feet from the group, Justin pulled back and held his ground firmly, "Brian…I…I can't….I don't like heights…" Justin stammered. Brian turned to face him, "I checked it out. This group is known for their safety record. It will be fine. You are with me. I won't let anything happen to you." Brian tried reassuring the blonde. Justin was shaking his head, "Brian…I…can't…I'm scared…" "Justin," Brian said, touching Justin's face lovingly. "Do you trust me?" Brian asked. A wide eyed Justin nodded, "Then do this with me. I am going to do this with or without you, but I'd rather you be with me. I want to share this with you." 

Justin realized it took a lot for Brian to say those words. His heart skipped a beat not only from the fear but also from the touching words. He gulped and looked around Brian at the group that was waiting patiently for them. He tightened his grip on Brian's arms, "Alright, I'll do it. " Justin agreed, "But if I fucking die I am so coming back to haunt your ass." The last comment made Brian laugh aloud. 

Brian wrapped his arm tightly around Justin as they made their way to the group. Brian kept a tight hold on Justin as the men gave them instructions and helped them with their harnesses. 

Justin couldn't believe he was actually going to do it. He had seen it on television and swore there was no way in hell he would ever do it. Brian's statement was the only thing that made him change his mind. He kept glancing at Brian as the men secured their belts. They then secured Brian and Justin together. They were facing each other. Brian whispered the words, 'thank you' into Justin's ear. Justin smiled and whispered back, 'you are gonna owe me for this.' Brian smiled back, knowing of a great way to show his appreciation. 

"Okay. You two are all set. On the count of three, you will jump together. Ready?" the man asked. 

Two hearts rapidly beating, breaths coming quickly, both men nodded and stared at each other. "Okay, One, Two….Three!" the man yelled and Brian and Justin launched themselves off the bridge. 

Justin didn't know who was screaming louder, him or Brian. The rush of free falling off the bridge wrapped tightly in Brian's arms, was incredible. The screaming from the two men didn't stop until they bounced upwards once the bungee cord had reached its limit. Then the wild swinging brought out the whoops of excitement. "WOO HOO!" Brian exclaimed as they swayed above the water. 

Justin had his face buried in Brian's chest, "Oh my god, I can't believe it." He mumbled. Brian pulled Justin's face away so he could look at him. "Look, Justin, it's incredible." Brian said to him. Justin looked at the world from his topsy turvy position. It was beautiful in a queasy sort of way. To quell the nausea, Justin buried his face back into Brian's chest. Brian rubbed his back as the swaying was slowly coming to a stop. A motor boat appeared just below them. 

Brian reached down one hand toward the men on the boat and they were slowly pulled down onto it and righted. Justin was unsteady on his feet, so Brian held tightly onto him once the harnesses were removed. He guided the blonde over to a seat as the boat maneuvered itself to the shoreline. 

Brian helped Justin off the boat and made sure to tip the men generously. Once back at the jeep, Brian leaned against it and pulled Justin close. Justin had been very quiet and Brian wondered if the experience hadn't been too much for the boy. "You okay?" Brian asked. Justin pulled back and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm okay." He looked back towards the bridge and shook his head, "I can't believe you got me to do that." He chuckled. "You could have said no." Brian said. "I know." Justin said, looking back at Brian. "Did you ever do that before, bungee jump?" Justin asked him. Brian shook his head, "No. I always wanted to, but…never had the courage to do it before. Plus I had no one I wanted to share it with before." He added. 

"Thank you for sharing it with me." Justin said, bringing his arms around Brian's neck. Brian leaned in as Justin's lips sought his. He tasted the sweetness of Justin's breath and lips. Brian's hands slid down Justin's back as the kiss deepened. He slipped one hand under the boy's shirt, feeling the goose bumps rise to his touch. Brian moaned into Justin's mouth as Justin pressed his hard on against him. "Let's go back to your place," Justin breathed out heavily once the kiss was broken. Brian groaned, "Take too long." Brian looked around and smiled, "Follow me." He said as he pulled Justin along. The boy happily went.

Brian led Justin to a heavily wooded area. He looked around, making sure no one would spot them before he turned and pushed Justin up against a tree. Justin saw the raw lust in Brian's eyes and knew he was in for the ride of his life. 

Brian lifted Justin's shirt up over his head in seconds, licking his lips at the now exposed pale skin. He flung his shirt off as well. He ran his hands up the smooth skin, tweaking the nipples that elicited a yelp from the young blonde. Brian grinned before leaning down and licking the now tender nubs of flesh. Justin tilted his head back against the bark and placed his hands on Brian's head, tangling his fingers gently in his tresses. Brian knelt down on the forest ground and kissed the firm stomach before him as he unbuttoned Justin's jeans. Justin's thick cock sprang forward, sensing the release. Brian had barely gotten the boy's briefs down before taking it inside his mouth. 

"Fuck." Justin breathed out as the warm wet mouth covered his raging member. Brian held onto Justin's thighs as he went to work on the leaking cock. Justin was panting loudly and moaning, "Briiiaann…" Justin couldn't hold out and exploded his juice down Brian's throat. Brian drank every drop. The taller man stood and looked down at the half closed lids of his blonde boy. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out the condom and lube, never taking his eyes off the still panting lad. Justin finally regained some semblance and reached for Brian's pants as he watched him rip open the condom with his teeth. Justin freed Brian's erection and gripped it tightly, stoking it smoothly. This time, Brian was groaning at the feel of Justin's warm hand on him. Brian unrolled the condom over his cock and grabbed Justin's hand, squirting the lube into it. Justin stroked the now sheathed condom, lathering it in lube. Brian rubbed some lube between his fingers and reached around Justin. He inserted a well-greased finger inside the pulsing hole. Justin reached up and gripped Brian's shoulder as a second finger was added, opening him up. "Fuck me." The blonde breathed. 

Brian placed his hands under Justin's ass and lifted the boy up, leaning his back into the tree. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders and then looked up. The trees branches were low so he reached up and grabbed them securely. Brian looked up and smiled at his ingenuity and helped guide Justin down on his throbbing cock. "Ahh" Justin cried out as he felt Brian's cock slip easily into his hole. "Yeah!" Brian exclaimed as he felt the tight ass encase his cock. They both paused, enjoying the fullness. When Justin was ready Brian helped him raise himself up and soon they were in a flawless rhythm. Justin's arms strained as he pulled himself up using the low branches of the tree. Justin's ass bounced upwards each time Brian slammed up into him. The feeling was amazing. Just being outdoors, the roughness of the tree, all added to the sensations. Brian's balls tightened as he felt the fluid rush forth spilling its contents inside the condom. The friction alone was enough to make Justin come once again, spraying in between their two bodies. "So good, baby," Justin heard Brian exclaim as he let his arms drop from the branches and once again drape themselves around the strong shoulders of the brunette.   
Brian lowered Justin to the ground and slipped out of the now spent hole. "That was fucking hot." Brian said, kissing the lips of his lover. After the kiss, the boys cleaned themselves up as best they could and redressed. They walked arm and arm back to the jeep. 

Brian drove them back to his place. He wanted to shower and then spend the rest of the day in bed with Justin. Brian unlocked the apartment door and Justin and he were greeted by the sounds of Kevin, fucking some young blonde boy's brains out on the kitchen table. 

Kevin locked eyes with Justin as he gave a final thrust and came hard inside the young boy. 

Justin felt the familiar shudder he always felt around Kevin. 

Kevin pulled out of the boy and tossed a roll of paper towels at him, "Clean yourself up." Kevin said to him. Kevin took his time cleaning himself up; making sure Justin got a good view of his still semi hard cock. He missed teasing the blonde. "Long time no see, Justin." Kevin said to him. Justin averted his eyes, "Not long enough for me." Justin said. Brian chuckled at Justin's comment, secretly proud of his gumption. 

"Put some clothes on Kevin, you're scaring the boy." Brian said. Kevin turned to look at Brian, "I don't think I'm scaring him," Kevin said, walking closer to Justin. "I think he likes it." Kevin was now standing in front of Justin stroking himself. "Don't you Justin?" 

Before Justin could respond, Kevin felt a firm hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the blonde. Brian pushed him towards the boy he had just been fucking on the table. "That's your blonde boy." He said, "This one's mine." He gestured to Justin before leading the boy into the bathroom. 

Brian shut and locked the bathroom door. He turned to look at Justin who was deep in thought. "Don't let him get to you. He is an asshole." Brian said. "I know he is." Justin said, "I don't know why I freeze up around him." 

Brian raised Justin's chin so he could look into the blue eyes. "Don't sweat it. Let's shower." He kissed him lightly, bringing a smile to his lips. They stripped each other and gave pleasure under the shower.

Kevin had gotten himself hard again teasing Justin. God how he wanted to fuck that boy. All the tricks he brought home now all had a characteristic that reminded him of the blonde boy. Either the hair or the eyes or the smile, something, always reminded him of Justin. He leaned back against the wall staring at the bathroom door, knowing that Brian was all over what he wanted. The blonde he had fucked earlier had dressed and was getting ready to leave, sensing his time here was done. Kevin scowled at him, "Get over here." The boy cautiously approached the angry man. Once he was close enough, Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Suck me off, now." He growled. The boy quickly dropped to his knees. Kevin grabbed his head and forced himself inside his mouth. He roughly fucked the boy's face as he imagined the blonde hair just a little bit longer and belonging to the boy behind the door. "Yeah, Justin, suck me." Kevin moaned as he closed his eyes and let his imagination take him where he wanted to be. 

 

Brian and Justin were drying each other off. "Brian?" Justin asked as Brian toweled his hair. "What?" he asked, tongue in cheek. "What did you mean when you told Kevin, 'He's mine'?" Brian wrapped the towel around Justin's hips and secured it before sighing heavily. "It doesn't matter." He said, shrugging it off. Brian wrapped a towel around his own waist. "It matters to me." Justin said, staring him down. 

Brian knew there was no way of getting out of this conversation. He had learned that Justin could be a pit bull when he got something in his head. Looking thoughtfully at Justin, he wondered if he could admit to the boy how much he means to him, or if he could even admit it to himself. "I just meant that I didn't want him coming on to you." he wrapped his arms around Justin. "You are with me, aren't you?" Brian asked. This answer and question seemed to satisfy Justin and he returned the embrace. "Yes, I am with you. Now let's go to your room and be together." Justin said. "I like the way you think, Sunshine." Brian said as he dragged him into the bedroom. Brian noticed the rest of the apartment was quiet. Kevin must have gone out. 

Although the two men were both feeling amorous, the day's events had wiped them both out. After some playful petting both fell into an easy slumber. 

Brian was awakened to the phone ringing. They only had one phone line and it was in the living room. He leaped out of bed to answer it, cursing who would be calling late afternoon on a Saturday. "Hello," he said grumpily into the phone. "Brian? This is Marty at Vanguard. Sorry if I am disturbing you." The man said. Brian brushed a hand through his hair, "No, it's alright, what can I do for you?" Brian asked. "Actually I was wondering if you could come in for an hour or two. We have some clients from Comfort Bedding in town. They liked the ideas you worked up for their account and wish to meet with you. They are leaving town later tonight and had hoped to meet with you before then. I know this is short notice, but it would be good experience for you to meet with them and polish your people skills." 

Brian rolled his eyes but he knew Marty had a point. He could use some experience relating directly with clients. He looked toward the bedroom and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Um sure, what time do you want me there?" Brian asked. "Well as soon as you can get here would be good." Marty replied. "Okay, um give me forty-five minutes." Brian said and hung up the phone. 

He made his way back to the bedroom and the sleeping blonde. He decided to let Justin keep on sleeping until he was dressed. Once he was ready he kneeled down next to the bed and brushed Justin's hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead, "Justin," he whispered. 

Justin stirred and opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey," he said groggily until he noticed Brian was dressed. He sat up. "Where are you going?" the boy asked. "Work called, they have some clients that want to meet me, it shouldn't take long. I was hoping you would wait for me. I want to come right back and take up where we left off." He said, grinning. 

Justin lay back down on the bed. "How long will it be?" he asked, grabbing his hard on that was evident under the covers. Brian looked at the hard, thick outline of Justin's cock and groaned. He wanted to say fuck Vanguard and take the boy right then and there. "Not fair." Brian said, noticing the teasing grin on Justin's face. He whipped back the covers and licked his lips at the now exposed hard cock. He looked at the clock. Fuck it, they would have to wait. Brian swooped down onto Justin's cock, taking the boy by surprise. Justin grabbed the sheets as Brian assaulted his cock with his lips and mouth. 

Brian didn't have a lot of time so he sucked hard and fast on Justin's leaking member, bringing the boy to an early climax. He suckled all the juice down and licked his lips afterwards. Justin was panting heavily on the bed and looked up at Brian as he stood. 

 

Brian adjusted his pants a bit. Sucking Justin off had given him a raging hard on. Justin noticed and sat up, quickly reaching for Brian's pants. Brian was about to protest that he had to go, but Justin was quick and soon had his lips around Brian's cock. Brian hissed through his teeth as Justin gave Brian's cock the same rough, hard work out he had just received. Brian wrapped his fingers in Justin's hair and held on as Justin rode his cock with his mouth. It wasn't long before Brian exploded down Justin's throat. Once he regained his composure, Brian zipped up his pants and bent down to kiss Justin goodbye. "Sleep for a bit, I'll be back as soon as I can." Brian said, "Then we will finish up were we left off." He added, planting a kiss on his forehead. Justin was already closing his eyes as Brian closed the door. 

 

Brian didn't really like leaving Justin alone in his apartment but he wanted Justin there when he returned. The apartment was quiet. Kevin must have gone out. Brian was thankful for that. He went off to Vanguard. 

Justin slept for only abut twenty minutes before his stomach woke him up. He groaned and sat up in the darkened room. He crawled out of bed and went over to the window and pulled the curtains aside. The sun was just going down. He hoped Brian would be home soon. Just the thought of Brian caused his cock to stir from its slumber. 

He sighed and reached for the towel he had previously wrapped around himself. Brian and he had left their clothes in the bathroom when they had their shower. He opened the door and peered out. All was quiet so he ventured out into the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and turned on the light, but his clothes were not there, neither were Brian's. 

"Looking for these?" Justin heard Kevin's voice from behind him. Justin sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 'Great, just great, here we go again.' Justin thought. He turned around to face Kevin, gripping his towel tighter. 

Kevin was standing there with a shit eating grin on his face and holding Justin's underwear in his hand. He had Justin's shirt and pants flung lazily over his shoulder. 

"Kevin, will you cut the shit and give me my clothes?" Justin said. He was getting tired of having to fight off Kevin's advances. 

Kevin bought Justin's underwear to his nose and sniffed. "I can't help it Justin, you smell so good." Justin cringed. He didn't want to wear that underwear anymore. "Kevin, this is getting old real fast, just give me my clothes." Justin said. 

Kevin seemed to soften a bit, "Hey, I'm sorry Justin, I'm just messing with you. No harm done." He said, approaching Justin. He was holding the clothes out to him but as soon as he got close enough, he dropped them on the floor. "Oops." He said. 

Justin stared at Kevin, Kevin stared at Justin. They were in a stand off. 

"Let me get them for you," Kevin said. He then dropped to his knees and scooped them up in one arm. As he stood up he thrust the clothes at Justin with one hand and slipped his other hand up, under the towel, grabbing the boy's cock and squeezing. 

Justin immediately dropped the clothes and used both hands to push Kevin away, but Kevin was prepared and used his body to wedge Justin up against the wall. In doing so, the towel that had been covering Justin dropped to the ground, exposing the boy. 

"Knock it off," Justin said through gritted teeth, pushing with all his might against Kevin. 

"Justin, quit fighting, you know you want it." Kevin said, sliding another hand around and probing the squirming boy's hole. "I want to fuck you." Kevin growled as he tried to force a finger up Justin's ass. 

"I don't want…" Justin started to say before Kevin slammed his mouth over his forcing his tongue inside. 

Kevin could feel Justin growing tired, as his fighting spirit was more of a whimper now. He thought his need was about to be fulfilled when he felt himself being pulled off of the boy and slammed up against the opposite wall. 

Brian's face was snarled. "You mother fucker!" Brian shouted at him, he slammed his fist against the wall, right next to Kevin's head. "I told you to leave him the FUCK alone." He screamed. "That's it, I am taking your name off this lease, and you are getting the FUCK out of here. Pack your shit and send for whatever else you want, but I want you out of here NOW!" He grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and flung him in the direction of his bedroom. 

Kevin stumbled but remained upright. He smirked at Brian, "He is a little tease, Brian." He said. "He was coming on to me." He finished. "You'll find out in time." Kevin added before turning and slamming his bedroom door. 

Brian now turned his attention to Justin. He was slumped against the wall with the crumpled clothes and towel clutched to cover him. Brian's heart sank. He had let this happen. He should have never left Justin alone in the apartment knowing Kevin could return at any time. 

He reached for Justin, but Justin pulled away, still clutching the clothes. "Justin," Brian breathed. "I'm sorry." Justin looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. It was…." His breath hitched in his chest. "I didn't come on to him…" Justin finished. 

"I know you didn't, Justin. I shouldn't have left you alone in the apartment knowing he could come back at anytime." Brian voiced his guilt. "I tried to push him off me, I kept saying no…" Justin's tears flowed more easily. "I know, "Brian answered, again reaching for Justin. This time Justin let himself be wrapped in the comforting arms. "It ends now." Brian added. "He won't bother you anymore." Brian lead Justin into his bedroom, leaning down to pick up the discarded clothes. 

Brian sat Justin down on the bed. "I'm going back out there to make sure he leaves." He said. Justin nodded and Brian kissed his head. He closed the door and went into the living room to wait for Kevin. Minutes later Kevin came out with a suitcase. Brian was surprised; he thought Kevin would give him more of a problem. 

Kevin noticed the pleased look on Brian's face, "I already have a place lined up, I was planning on leaving your sorry ass hanging anyway. " Kevin said. Brian chuckled. He couldn't believe it had come to this point. Nevertheless, he was seeing Kevin for the jackass he was. "Whatever." Brian said, shrugging. 

Kevin headed for the door and opened it. "Kevin," Brian's voice paused him. "Key." Brian said. Kevin dug in his pocket and tossed him the key. Then with a shake of his head, he closed the door. "Note to self." Brian said aloud, "change the fucking locks." He locked the door and went back to the bedroom. 

Justin was just finishing getting dressed. He looked up when Brian entered. "He's gone." was he all he said. "I'd better go, too." Justin said.

"Justin," Brian said. "I want you to stay." "I need to think." Justin said. Brian screwed his face up, "Think? What about?" Brain was trying to hold his temper he felt rising. Justin shrugged his shoulders. 

Brian was not about to let this incident with Kevin cause a rift between he and Justin. He walked over to Justin and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. Justin had more tears welling in his eyes. Brian kissed him lightly on the lips. "Stay." He whispered after the kiss. Justin closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears back and lightly grabbed Brian's arms. 

"I…I feel like I…Kevin…left." Justin hitched out. 

Brian caught on to what Justin was trying to say, "It's not your fault he left. In fact, he said he already had a place he had been planning this and to be honest, I am glad he is gone." Brian said to him. 

"Really?" Justin asked. Brian caressed Justin's face, "In fact, I've been meaning to ask you something." Brian began. He hoped he would have the courage to ask Justin what he wanted to ask him. It was now or never. "Especially now that Kevin is gone, I kinda need a roommate. I mean now that I have a job at Vanguard, I can afford the rent myself but if I really wanted to have extra spending money, it makes sense to have someone to help out with expenses." Justin looked up at Brian, not sure what the man was getting at. "You are going to make me say it aren't you?" Brian asked. Justin bit his lower lip, still unclear as to Brian's remarks. Brian found this incredibly sexy and groaned. He lowered his own lips over the sexy mouth before finishing his query. "Move in with me" he finally said it. 

Justin's eyes widened. "Well?" Brian said when Justin didn't answer. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" Justin asked. This time Brian bit his lower lip, but he nodded his head, almost afraid of what Justin's answer would be. Afraid if it was no, how it would affect their relationship and if it was yes…that is admitting, they had a relationship, something he has yet to acknowledge. 

Justin couldn't believe it. A smile slowly crept to his lips. Soon it was a full blown Sunshine smile. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and jumped into his arms, crushing his lips against Brian as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Brian stumbled backwards, unprepared for the assault, but righted himself and moved forward to the bed.

Brian fell on the bed on his back, pulling Justin down on top of him. When they finally broke the kiss, "Is that a yes?" Brian asked catching his breath. "That's most definitely a yes." Justin said before kissing Brian again. 

Brian tugged at Justin's shirt, sliding his hands beneath the T-shirt. Justin broke the kiss to help pull the t-shirt off. He sat up on Brian looking down at the man that was now his lover and roommate. Brian ran his hands over the beautiful pale chest, loving the feel of it beneath his fingers. 

Justin looked down at Brian, still dressed in his suit from work and smiled softly. He would get to see him like this everyday and night. He reached for Brian's tie and loosened it enough to pull it off over his head. Brian tried to help but Justin slapped his hands away. Brian looked up at Justin and saw the desire in his eyes. He put his hands back down, resting them lightly on Justin's hips as he let the boy control the pace. 

Justin unbuttoned Brian's shirt and spread it open. He ran his hands over Brian's taut chest, bending down to lick and nibble at his nipples, causing Brian to gasp. Justin slid his hands down to his lover's pants and grinned when he noticed the bulged in the front of his designer slacks. He took his time undoing Brian's pants, but Brian was not willing to wait. He wanted his boy now. Taking Justin by surprise, he quickly flipped him over, pinning down on the bed. He assaulted his body with his lips and tongue, and worked his way quickly to the boy's jeans. He had them undone and discarded in no time. Justin was now naked on the bed, exactly how Brian wanted him. He stood briefly to discard his own pants, and then reached over to the nightstand for the condom and lube. As he reached for them, he felt Justin's hand wrap around his hard on. 

He thought it was the most erotic thing, looking down at this beautiful boy stoking his cock. Thinking about how he would get to do this every night just made him even harder as cum leaked from the tip of his cock. Seeing this, Justin snaked his tongue out and savored the taste. Brian groaned at the sight, slipped the condom on, and quickly lubed himself and Justin. He was anxious to be inside the tight blonde boy ass. Just as he was about to slip inside, Justin turned them over once again. He wanted to ride Brian. 

Brian held his cock up straight as Justin slowly lowered himself onto the ridged member. "Ahh" he voiced, as he slid further and further down on Brian's cock until it filled his ass. Brian dug his fingernails into Justin's hips as the boy began to bounce up and down in his lap. Brian was so turned on by the sight of Justin riding his cock; he had to busy his thoughts to as not come too soon. He was not very successful, so he stopped fighting and grabbed the beautiful, hard cock in front of him and stroked it in time to Justin's bounce. 

Panting, grunting, moaning, coming. So it went as Justin fell forward onto to Brian's chest, the stickiness between them already feeling comfortable. 

After a few minutes, Justin raised his head. "So, I'll get to do this every night?" he asked with a smile. Brian pinched his nipple, "Twat." 

They cleaned themselves up in the bathroom, then went back to cuddle in the bedroom. They rested, tomorrow would bring new changes and new challenges to the lovers. Tomorrow was moving day. 

Just Friends

Part 3

 

There were only three things Justin was bringing to his new home: his clothes, his cd's and his art supplies. Just those three items took up twelve boxes. Justin's mother didn't put up too much of a fuss, she viewed it as him going away to college and living at a dorm. Justin was grateful not to have to explain that he was moving in with his lover. 

Brian helped load the boxes into his jeep and was surprised that they all fit. They were both tired after the last box was carried up and into the apartment. Justin went and plopped down on the couch, too tired to think of anything else. 

Brian stood looking around his formerly nice, neat apartment and called out to him, "Don't get too comfy, Sunshine," he said, "No resting until you unpack your shit."

"Jeez, Brian. Don't I get a break?" Justin started to complain. 

"No, not until this stuff is where it belongs." Brian answered.

Justin smiled 'where it belongs.' He liked the sound of that. Justin peeked over the stack of boxes and chuckled at Brian's facial expression, he looked disgusted. He walked slowly around the boxes until he was standing in front of the grumpy faced man. 

"Let's see," Justin said, hiding a smile, "I think these," he said, outlining his lips. "Belong here." He kissed Brian's lips. "No no," Justin said, pulling away. "Maybe they would look better here." He said, kissing Brian's neck. "No, let's try, here." He said, unbuttoning the brunette's shirt and kissing down his chest. 

He knew he was on the right track when he heard a moan escape from Brian's lips. He looked up at Brian with innocent eyes as he unzipped the man's pants, unleashing his ultimate destination. 

Justin knelt down in front of Brian, his mouth practically watering as the sight before him. 

"Is there someplace special you'd like me to put them? Justin asked. 

Brian reached down and tangled his fingers in the blonde hair below. 

"I think you found the perfect spot." Brian answered as he guided Justin's lips to his cock. 

Justin opened wide and swallowed Brian's cock whole. 

"Fuck." Brian hissed as he felt the suction of Justin's mouth as he slowly dragged his lips up and down his hard cock. 

Justin grabbed Brian's hips and began to barrage the slightly older man's senses with a mind-blowing blow job. Justin was soon rewarded with the warm, flowing liquid shooting down his throat. He swallowed it greedily, the first of many he was sure to receive, now that they were roommates. 

Life was wonderful for the two friends as they enjoyed their evenings together after work. However, it was summertime; a time for fun in the sun. 

Justin managed to get a long weekend off. In addition, as luck would have it, the gang had procured a beach house in Seaside Park, NJ. Not that either of their idea of fun in the sun included Michael and the gang, but they couldn't pass up free lodging. 

Brian and Justin had packed up the jeep on Friday afternoon and headed out for the six hour ride to the New Jersey beach.

"Why are we driving six hours to spend the weekend with the same pack of queens we hang out with here in Pittsburgh?" Brian asked. 

He had been driving for about three hours. 

"Because…." Justin said, "It's a holiday weekend and everything else would be booked up and the only thing available would have been a flea bag motel overrun with little snot nose kids whose parents could care less if their children run wild in the streets, that's why." 

Brian frowned, "So instead we have to put up with the quack pack? I think I'd rather take my chances with the rug rats."

"Brian, it won't be so bad. The house is right on the beach. An island away from tourists. Everybody is bringing someone to keep them occupied, so we will have a lot of time to ourselves." 

"Everybody?" Brian asked.

"Everybody. Even Ted." Justin said.

Brian started to laugh, "I can imagine what kind of loser he comes with." 

Brian was quiet for a moment.

"So we are finally going to meet this mystery man of Mikey's." Brian commented. 

Michael had alluded to the fact that he had a special guy that he had been seeing for about a month, but was very hush-hush when it came to talking about who he was. Brian was curious to see why Mikey had wanted to keep his new beau a secret. 

Three and a half hours and a roadside fuck later, Brian and Justin pulled up in the big three car driveway of the beach house. 

"Holy shit, this place is huge!" Justin exclaimed. 

Even Brian was impressed. 

They carried the four big bags they had in through the unlocked front door. Only one bag was Justin's the other three were Brian's.

"Jesus, Brian, what the hell did you bring the whole apartment for?" Justin exclaimed as he dropped the bag in the foyer. 

"He's a label queen just like Emmett." Ted said as he and Emmett came down the spiral staircase. 

Brian looked at Emmett in his flashy garb and quipped, "Something tells me our labels are not quite the same designers." 

Justin and Ted laughed.

"What?" Emmett said in mock surprise. "I'll have you know these are the newest arrivals from the latest in…"

"Trash wear." Brian finished for him. 

Emmett just scoffed at the thought and stomped off. 

"That wasn't very nice," Justin said, admonishing Brian. 

"I said I would come and spend a weekend with these…people," Brian said, "but no one said anything about having to play nice nice." 

Ted rolled his eyes, typical Brian. 

"C'mon upstairs, I'll show you your room, Emmett and myself have already picked out our rooms, that just leaves one room for you guys and one room for Michael and his beau. They are taking the master suite." Ted said.

"Why do they get the master suite?" Justin asked. 

"Because it's Michael's new beau who arranged for us to get this fine piece of real estate for the weekend." Ted informed them. "He works for some rich mortuary guy and this is his boss's beach house. "

"Mortuary?" Justin asked, "as in dead people?" 

"Leave it to Mikey to date a guy whose half dead." Brian joked.

Brian and Justin followed Ted up the stairs, "No wonder this place looks like a mausoleum." Justin said, taking in the architecture. "I can't wait to sketch some of these rooms." 

"Don't think you are going to have all that much free time for that." Brian said, pulling Justin close to him once they were in the room. 

Brian then turned to Ted who was still standing in the room. "What are you waiting for? A Tip?" 

Ted blushed and quickly left the room. 

"Brian." Justin said

"Justin." Brian growled, pulling him closer, nuzzling his neck.

"Brian." Justin whispered this time as he threw his head back. 

Brian walked Justin back to the four-poster bed and pushed him down upon it. Justin was suddenly bobbing up and down. It was a waterbed. 

"Whee" Justin exclaimed as the waves slowly came to a rolling stop. 

Justin reached up for Brian and pulled him on the bed, sending it rolling again. Justin didn't notice the look on Brian's face. Justin started bouncing more, wanting the bed to get even more wavy when…

"Stop!" Brian shouted and rolled off the bed, his face a light shade of green.

"Why?" Justin asked then he noticed the pallor of his boyfriend's face.

"No way, no fucking way. You are not going to tell me you get seasick. You jumped off a fucking bridge and swung back and forth above a river, there is no way you are sea sick." Justin said, astonished.

"Shut the fuck up." Brian said as he regained his land legs. He stormed off into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. 

Justin followed behind him, immediately regretting his words. 

Brian was washing his face and rinsing out his mouth. He stood looking in the mirror at Justin's reflection. 

"I'm sorry, Brian." Justin said

"For what?" Brian said, turning around and brushing past Justin. 

Justin grabbed his arm and stayed him. "So your kryptonite is waves, it's no big deal." Justin said.

Before Brian could respond, Emmett yelled outside their door. "C'mon, Mikey just pulled up, lets go see this new beau."

"Time to meet the nerds." Brian said as he kissed Justin lightly to let him know the moment had passed and they headed down the stairs. 

The friends watched as Mikey struggled with most of the bags, while his new beau carried only one. 

Brian's eyes narrowed as the sunglass clad beau got closer to the house. Brian knew immediately who it was. "Fucking Christ." He said, turning around and walking away from the door. 

Justin was confused at first until he saw the man smile and his heart sank down into his stomach.

"Greetings friends. Long time, no see." Kevin said.

"You're Michael's new boyfriend?' Emmett said

"In the flesh." He said, smiling even brighter. Then he turned to Justin and said "How's it going, Sunshine." 

Mikey finally managed to stumbled in the door. "Hey everybody, surprise. Kevin and I have been dating for about a month, isn't it great?" Mikey said.

"That's wonderful, sweetie." Emmett said, genuinely happy for his friend. 

No one knew the trouble between Kevin, Justin and Brian except the three men involved.

Justin walked over to Brian as he scowled at Kevin. "Now I know why you kept it a secret, Mikey." Brian said. Brian then pulled Justin aside.

"Let's go get our things and get out of here." Brian said to him. 

"Brian, wait. No. I want to stay. I am not going to let him ruin our vacation. We haven't spent any time together lately, away from work and home and I need this time with you. Besides, this house is big enough where we don't even have to be around him." Justin pleaded.

He didn't like the idea of being under the same roof with Kevin anymore then Brian did, but he was tired of worrying about Kevin.

"Besides, he is with Michael now, why would he bother with me?" Justin reasoned

"C'mon, Kevin." Michael said, pulling the man toward the stairs. "I wanna see the master suite you were telling me about." 

Kevin glanced over at Brian and Justin as he let Michael pull him up the stairs. "See ya later, boys" Kevin said.

"Yeah, much later." Michael added as they went up the staircase. 

Brian and Justin both gave a little shudder. Michael and Kevin just didn't seem like they fit together. 

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Emmett said, obviously happy that his friend had someone to moon over besides Brian. 

Brian and Justin just made disgusted faces.

"Well boys, I am heading off to the local gay bar. Anyone want to join me?" Emmett asked.

"Count me in," Ted replied. "I haven't been rejected by a surfer boy yet today, should be fun." He added with his deadpan humor. 

"I thought you two were bringing someone with you?" Brian asked. 

"My boyfriend got the mumps, poor thing." Emmett said. "What about your beau Teddy?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, well, lets just say something came up." Ted said, embarrassed.

"Bet it wasn't his cock?" Brian teased.

"Brian!" Justin said, smacking his arm then asked, "Wanna go?" 

Brian looked at Justin, traveling his eyes up and down his lithe body and then shook his head no.

Justin felt heat rush to his cheeks, he loved when Brian looked at him that way. 

"You two run along and play nicely." Brian said to Ted and Emmett but his eyes never left Justin's face. 

Brian reached out and pulled Justin close to his body, slipping a hand around the slim waist. 

Emmett had to drag Ted away as his eyes were glued to Brian and Justin. "C'mon Teddy." Emmett said as he pulled his friend out the door.

Brian ran his finger up the middle of Justin's chest and up to his neck, forcing the boy to tilt back his head. That was just what Brian wanted, open access to the pale neck. He placed his tongue where his finger had been. He left a wet saliva trail as he licked up and down the boy's neck and over his Adam's apple. He tasted the sweat that was suddenly visible on the blonde's skin. 

"Brian..." Justin's voice was but a whisper.

Brian let his tongue travel over the collarbone of his lover as he pulled the t-shirt down to expose more skin. 

Justin's hands gripped Brian's upper arms

Brian had moved Justin so the boy's back was against the wall. Brian pressed his whole body against Justin placing his own hands, flat on the wall. His lips sought out Justin's. His tongue forced its way in between the two soft lips, exploring. His body pressed hard, letting Justin know how badly he wanted him.

Justin was flattened against the wall and there was no other place he would have rather been. Brian's whole body felt hard as it pressed against him. He gasped as Brian broke the connection of lips and tongue, but he needed more. He reached up and tried to wrap his arms around Brian, but one look from the slightly older man made him rethink his idea. 

A low growl rumbled in Brian's chest. 

Justin felt his cock leaking, soaking the front of his underwear. 

Suddenly, both men froze. The sound of laughter was heard as Kevin and Michael made their way down the stairs. 

Kevin and Michael got silent as they looked at the two men, realizing they had interrupted something. 

Michael spoke first as Brian turned his head to glare at the two men, "That's what a bedroom is for." 

"Fuck!" Brian shouted as he pushed off Justin, obviously frustrated. 

Justin was in pain. His cock was so hard it ached, and Brian was nowhere near him as he had stomped off into the next room. 

Justin felt Kevin's eyes on him. 

Kevin had a silly grin on his face as he looked at the predicament Justin was in. He let his eyes travel up the blonde's body, starting at the bulge in front and moving until he connected with the blue eyes against a flushed face. He felt a tugging in his pants even though Michael had just sucked him off upstairs. He never got over his need to have a piece of the boy.

Justin felt vulnerable, almost naked under the scrutiny. 

Brian came back into the room. "Let's go." He said to Justin heading for the door.  
"Where?" Justin said, following him. 

"Out." Brian said, in short reply. 

Justin barely got in the jeep and closed the door before Brian was peeling out of the driveway. 

"Brian..." Justin started to say.

"No talking." Brian said. 

"But Brian..." Justin tried again. 

Brian slammed on the brakes and stopped the jeep in the middle of the road. Luckily, there were no cars coming up behind them.

"What didn't you understand about the words no talking?" Brian shouted.

Justin had never seen Brian so angry before, at least not at him.

"Why are you mad at me?" Justin asked, feeling himself get angry.

Brian rested his head on the steering wheel. 

"All I wanted was some peace and quiet, so I could fuck your brains out." Brian said. "And now because of all the Goddamn people around, I can't even do that. This is not what I envisioned when you said you wanted to get away for the weekend." Brian finished.

Justin didn't get a chance to respond because a car was beeping behind them. 

Brian lifted his head up and started driving again, "I need a drink." he said and followed the directions Emmett had left for the gay bar, up the beach, in Ocean Grove.

Justin sat quietly, his arms folded across his chest. 

Pulling up to the bar, Brian quickly exited the jeep and made his way to the entrance, not even waiting for Justin. He needed a shot badly.

The bar, named appropriately, Brian thought, Paradise, was a mini Babylon. Paradise was abound as beach bums and muscle bound bodies were aplenty. 

Brian made his way over to the bar brushing off hands that tried to pull him to the dance floor. He only wanted a drink, for now. 

Justin followed Brian, frowning as all the men turned to watch the brunette as he made his way to the bar. He wasn't surprised, Brian always made heads turn, but Brian was pissed off, so that made it worse, in Justin's mind. He was pissed off that Brian was pissed off. 

Emmett intercepted Justin before he could reach Brian at the bar. 

"Hey baby," Emmett greeted, "So you decided to join us.?"

"Not by choice." Justin grumbled, then clarified, "we were interrupted and Brian got all pissed off and stormed out."

"Oh, I see." Emmett said. "I understand where he is coming from though," Emmett continued, "If I had a hot number like you, I'd want total privacy to eat you alive."

Justin and Emmett both laughed.

"C'mon and dance with me, let Mr. Grumpy cool down." Emmett said, taking Justin's hand. 

Justin was about to protest when he looked in Brian's direction and saw him downing his second shot. Maybe Emmett was right. He needed to let Brian cool down a bit. 

Emmett and Justin hit the dance floor. 

Justin began to relax. He had forgotten how much fun dancing could be. He and Brian had not gone out to Babylon as much since moving in together. Justin's sour mood was beginning to dissipate as the sunshine smile found its way back to his lips. 

After his fourth shot, Brian was really feeling the effects. He turned to see where Justin had stationed himself. 

He spotted the boy quickly on the dance floor with Emmett. Brian snickered, at least he wasn't with some hot guy, not that Emmett wasn't hot in his own way just not Brian's type or Justin's. 

Brian watched as Justin gyrated on the dance floor and remembered the time he first spied the boy on the dance floor and knew he had to have him. 

"My Birthday present." He said, aloud to himself. 

Justin looked to be having a lot of fun and Brian began to wonder if maybe he had done the wrong thing asking Justin to move in with him. Justin was still young and so was he as a matter of fact. Only a difference of three years separated them, but Brian was feeling much older at the moment. 

*Justin should be out clubbing and fucking all kinds of different guys, not just hanging with me*, Brian thought. 

Brian's mind was clouding over with the shots he had been downing. 

A shirtless, muscle bound hottie was soon standing in front of Brian blocking his view of Justin. Brian arched his eyebrow at the man who only grinned. Brian grinned back, why the fuck not? What better way to relieve the stress of not being able to fuck when he wanted to then to have an anonymous, meaningless blowjob. The alcohol made that statement in his mind seem perfectly logical. 

"Where's the backroom in this place?" Brian slurred. 

Muscle man took Brian by the hand and led him to the place in question. 

Brian let himself be lead until they were in the back room then he took control. He leaned against the wall and pushed the hottie to his knees. The man was more than willing. Brian leaned back and closed his eyes.

Justin was thirsty. He had been dancing up a storm with Emmett and was sweating. He made his way over to the bar area where Brian had been perched only to find the space vacated. 

The bartender came over to take Justin's drink order.

Instead of ordering Justin asked, "Did you see where the guy went that was standing here a few minutes ago?" 

"The good-looking new guy?" the bartender asked. "Yeah, he went in the backroom with Chaz. You'll have to wait until Chaz is done with him. Now can I get you a drink?" 

Justin felt his cheeks get hot. "Where's the backroom at?" 

The bartender pointed to a dark passageway. 

Justin headed in the direction, brushing off attempts Emmett made to stop him.

He went in and quickly found Brian, his eyes closed, being serviced by 'Chaz.'

Hot tears ran down his cheeks. 

Justin ran from the back room and didn't stop running until he was outside the club. He let the tears flow then as he used the wall for support. 

'How could Brian do this? I mean sure, he was pissed, but why is he hurting me like this?' Justin questioned.   
Michael and Kevin were approaching the entrance to the club when they saw Justin run out.

Michael smiled, "Guess Brian is back to his old self again." He said, with somewhat mild amusement. 

Kevin patted Michael on the back.

"Why don't you go inside and make sure Brian is okay?" Kevin said. "I'll stay with Justin." 

Michael was fine with that arrangement; he had no desire to be with Justin but would love to spend some time with Brian. It had been ages since they had been together. 

"That's fine, in fact." Michael said, "Why don't you go ahead and take Justin back to the house and I'll make sure Brian gets home. Knowing Brian he probably won't be able to drive anyway." Michael suggested. 

Kevin smiled, "That sounds great, Michael. You're a good friend to him." 

Michael accepted the praise and kissed Kevin, "See you back at the house."

"No rush, take your time, have some fun while you're here." Kevin said.

Kevin watched as Michael practically skipped into the club. A slow smile came to his face but it soon faded as he saw Justin crying, sitting against the side of the building.

He walked over to the sad lad.

He sat down next to him with an exasperated sigh. "Ahh."

Justin looked up and when he saw who it was, he moved further away down the wall. 

Kevin laughed. "Seems our resident Sunshine has some rain clouds." 

"Fuck off, Kevin. I don't need your shit right now." Justin spat out.

"No problem, I am only trying to help." Kevin said, lighting up a joint he had taken from his pocket. 

He took a deep hit and offered it to Justin who only shook his head.

"What did Brian do this time?" Kevin asked, making smoke rings. 

"I don't really want to talk about it." Justin said.

"Suit yourself." Kevin said, again offering the joint to him. 

Justin looked at the jay and sighed, reaching for it. Why the hell not, his mood was already so low, what could it hurt? He took a hit and then started coughing. He had tried to inhale too much. 

Kevin laughed and took the joint from him, patting him on the back. "Didn't you ever smoke one of these before?" Kevin asked.

Justin could only shake his head, no.

"C'mon lets go inside and get you a drink." Kevin said.

"No" Justin coughed out, "I'm not going back in there. I'm fine" Justin emphasized his point by grabbing the joint from Kevin and taking another hit, this time holding it in letting it fill his brain.

Justin slowly exhaled and felt a calm overtake him. Then he started to laugh and took another hit. This stuff was good. 

Kevin watched as Justin got high on the joint. This was going to be easier then he thought.

"Well how about I take you some place else for a drink, or I could take you back to the house?" Kevin offered. 

Justin tried to stand up but couldn't. he plopped back down and took another hit. He couldn't believe he was getting stoned and wondered why he had never done it before. He felt giddy. 

Kevin stood over Justin and offered a hand to the boy. 

Justin looked up at Kevin. He really was an attractive guy. If he hadn't been such an asshole, Justin would have liked him. 

Justin's thoughts drifted to Brian in the backroom and he took another hit trying to erase the images that had hurt him. He extended his hand to Kevin who grasped it firmly and hauled him to his feet. He immediately started to wobble. Kevin slipped an arm around his waist to steady him. 

Justin was laughing at his inability to stand properly and took yet another toke of the weed. 

Kevin then took the joint from him and taking one last drag himself, tossed it aside. 

"C'mon weeble, lets get you home." Kevin said, holding onto the blonde tighter as he made his way to his car. 

"Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down." Justin began to sing song, remembering an old toy he use to play with when he was little. 

Kevin got them to his car and leaned Justin's back up against it so he could get the keys out to open the door. He pressed his body against the boy, to keep him upright. His cock was hard.

"You're hard." Justin commented. 

Kevin had unlocked the door but made no move to open it. "I always am when I am around you." He said, slowly grinding against the boy. 

Justin briefly closed his eyes as he felt Kevin's hardness grinding against him. His own cock had a natural reaction. 

Justin had gotten hard twice before with Brian only to have it interrupted once by Kevin and Michael and once because of the waterbed. 

Remembering the waterbed, Justin started laughing thinking of Brian's green face as the motion made him ill. 

Kevin was busy taking liberties with Justin's body as the boy laughed. He had slipped one hand under Justin's shirt and was rolling a nipple in between two fingers. 

Justin pushed his groin against Kevin's as his body reacted to the man's hands while his brain was elsewhere. 

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked. 

He had taken things a step further. He managed to unzip Justin's pants and slid his hand down inside. He cupped Justin's full balls and fondled them before sliding his hand up the shaft. He began stroking Justin's cock. 

Justin gave himself over to the feelings. He didn't give a second thought to who was causing him to feel this way, only that he was feeling. He started to slid down the car.

"Whoa." Kevin said, pulling him upright again. 

Kevin opened up the back door to his car and eased Justin into the back seat. 

Justin fell flat on his back with his legs hanging out of the car. He started laughing again.

Kevin looked down at Justin with his hard cock exposed and looked around the parking lot. Nobody seemed to be paying them any mind so he took advantage of that fact and knelt down outside the car. He was finally going to taste the cock he had been fantasizing about for so long.

Kevin maneuvered Justin's pants down over his hips and hovered over the thick member. He licked his lips then licked up the outside of the boy's cock, nice and slow, savoring every taste. He circled the head with his tongue, dipping it in for a flavorful sip of the juice that was leaking from it. He then took Justin's cock fully in his mouth. 

Justin groaned and arched his back, shoving more of his cock in Kevin's mouth. His brain was befuddled so he let his body take over the thought process. His hands reached for the head that was now bobbing up and down. 

Kevin took the opportunity to place both of his hands on Justin's cheeks and squeezed the bubble butt. He even managed to wiggle a finger inside the tight hole before Justin exploded down his throat.

"Ahh" Justin cried out, empting his seed. 

Kevin drank every last drop, savoring it.

Kevin stood up then, his own cock bent inside his pants. He quickly unzipped himself. He needed a release, too.

He wanted more then anything to stick his cock inside the blonde but he wanted to be where they wouldn't be interrupted.

Kevin leaned into the backseat at the almost comatose blonde and began stroking himself. He would have to ease himself by jerking off onto the beautiful body, for now. Maybe he would get another opportunity to fuck him senseless. The thought of his cock in the boy's ass was causing a flood of cum to leak down his hand.

Justin was dazed by his orgasm. He struggled to sit up but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw a cock being stroked. He smiled lazily and managed to get up on his elbows. His mouth was dry so he licked his lips and struggled to sit up a little further. 

He unconsciously reached for the hand stroking the cock. 

Kevin's need was apparent. Justin didn't seem to see Kevin, only the cock. He sat up the rest of the way and took the cock between his lips. 

Kevin groaned and grabbed the inside of the car. For so long he pretended and daydreamed that every guy that sucked him off was Justin and now he had the boy with his lips for real around his hard cock. It was even better then he had fantasized. 

As much as he wanted to slam his cock in the boy's mouth, he let Justin set the pace. 

Kevin did not last very long, his fantasy had finally come true but as much as he would have liked to prolong it, he couldn't. He poured his cum down the blonde's throat, moaning as he did. 

After recovering sufficiently, he pulled Justin out of the back seat and pulled up his pants. Kevin's hands lingered on the boy's ass. *Next time I am going to fuck this ass.* Kevin thought. 

Kevin sat Justin in the front seat and buckled him in. He then did the same for himself and drove home to the beach house. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he saw Michael, Brian, Emmett, and Ted come stumbling out of the nightclub. Michael appeared to be trying to support Brian, who was having trouble walking. 

"Just in time." Kevin said, as he glanced over at Justin. 

Justin had fallen asleep. 

Once back at the beach house, Kevin carried the passed out blonde up to his bedroom, placing him down on the waterbed gently as to not make too many waves. He wished he had more time to undress the sleeping boy; he would to love to lick and bite the pale flesh. However, he had no time. He heard the door open downstairs as the other men had returned home. 

Kevin then hurried off to his room and into the shower.

************************************************************************

Michael had found Brian easily. He was in the backroom. He had one guy sucking him off and two other guys kissing him and licking his chest. He was in total bliss. 

Michael watched for a few minutes and then waited just outside the backroom until Brian was done. About fifteen minutes later, he came stumbling out of the back room. 

Michael grabbed onto him to keep him from falling flat on his face. 

"Mikey," Brian said, kissing his head. "What are you doing here and where's your new beau?"

"He is taking Justin home while I sober you up some and get you home, too." Michael said.

Brian scowled, "Kevin's with Justin?" Brian made for the door of the club. "I gotta get back." 

All kinds of thoughts were running through his head. *Why would Justin go with Kevin? He wouldn't. He was scared of Kevin. What the fuck was going on?*

Michael helped Brian to the jeep and then took his keys and got in to drive him home. Ted and Emmett had come out behind them. 

Both vehicles made their way back to the beach house. 

Brian fell out of the car and dragged himself to his feet. He didn't know what he expected to find once he got there. He shouted Justin's name and then made his way to the stairs. He crawled up them, ignoring Michael's ramblings behind him. 

Brian cursed the fact that this was such a big fucking house. He threw open the door to the bedroom and was relieved to see Justin curled up on the bed. He rushed over to him and sat down on the bed. Immediately regretting it as the waves began. 

Justin stirred but didn't wake up. Brian staggered and just about made it to the bathroom. Between the running and the waves, it was enough to make him toss his cookies. 

Justin woke to the retching sounds in the bathroom. 

He stumbled over to the bathroom as Brian was rinsing out his mouth. 

The two men stared at each other. 

Justin walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

He turned to Brian and said, "Take a shower, you stink." 

Justin was going to walk out of the bathroom, but Brian grabbed him by the arm. 

He pulled Justin closer to him and sniffed. He smelled sex on his lips and pushed him away. 

"I guess you and Kevin made nice nice." Brian said, sneering. 

Justin frowned, he wasn't sure what had taken place between Kevin and himself, but the taste in his mouth gave him a pretty good indication. 

Justin and Brian stared at each other again. Almost daring the other speak.

Brian knew whatever happened between Kevin and Justin was because of himself and his own actions. He had pushed Justin away. 

Brian couldn't face him, he turned away, facing the shower and placed his hand against the wall. 

Justin stared at Brian's back. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what was happening to them, they had been so happy. 

Justin realized this trip of his was the worst idea. It was his fault Brian did what he did tonight. He made it worse by doing something with Kevin. 

Each man was blaming himself for what had happened that evening.

Justin needed to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. He reached for the mouthwash and rinsed out his mouth, splitting the vile taste down the drain. 

Brian grabbed the mouthwash from Justin and used it himself. 

Justin watched as Brian's spit followed his own down the pipe.

Still staring at each other, Brian removed his shirt, the steam from the still running shower fogging the room. 

Brian looked expectantly at Justin.

Justin stripped off his own shirt.

Together they discarded the rest of their clothes and, still not speaking, both men stepped under the shower. 

Gentle hands washed away the guilt from each other, cleansing their minds and bodies. 

Soft caresses turned sensual, as their passion increased and the need to cleanse even further took them to a different level. They made love in the shower, using it as a way, without words, to tell each other they were sorry. 

After the cleansing, they took the covers off the bed, put them on the floor, and snuggled together. "Tomorrow we buy an air mattress." Brian said, spooning up against Justin. 

"Or we could get a hotel room." Justin suggested. 

"We'll discuss it in the morning." Brian said, kissing the blonde head. 

Morning could take its time in coming, Justin thought. For now, he wanted to stay like this in Brian's arms, forever. 

Part 4   
Brian heard the banging in his head before he heard the banging on the door.   
Every muscle in his body ached and every nerve in his head vibrated with pain. He was hung over. He wanted to yell at whoever was banging on the door to go away but that would have caused too much pain. 

Finally Justin stirred next to him and shouted, "Go away!"

Brian's body tensed and a new round of pain ran through his veins.

Justin sensed the pain in his lover and turned around, "I'm sorry." He whispered, reaching for Brian's temples and massaging them. 

"C'mon sleepy heads, it's a beautiful morning, we are all going to the beach, lets go." Emmett's voice was cheery on the other side of the door. 

Brian just groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. His head banged on the floor, which caused another set of groans to emanate from him.

Justin stood up and ran over to the door, only opening it a crack. 

"Emmett, you guys go ahead without us, we'll catch up later." Justin said.

Emmett mouthed the words, "You okay?"

He was concerned about his two friends.

Justin smiled and nodded then with a wave of his hands, he shooed Emmett away.

Closing the door, Justin returned to Brian and crawled under the covers next to him. His own body was achy from sleeping on the hard floor. 

Justin stroked Brian's chest, "Can I get you anything?" he asked, leaning over to place gentle kisses on the bare skin. 

Justin saw the pillow rock side and side as Brian shook his head no.

Justin chuckled, "You sure there is nothing I can do for you…nothing at all?"

Justin lowered his kisses to Brian's stomach, lightly caressing his hands on the man's hips. 

Brian used his feet to kick the covers down lower on his body exposing his now hard cock. 

Justin got the hint and moved lower with his kisses and caresses. His fingers danced lightly over Brian's cock but his kisses were concentrated on the sac that hung below.

Justin took each ball between his lips, rolling and sucking it gently. 

A groan flowed from underneath the pillow as Justin saw Brian pull the pillow tighter around his head. 

Justin shifted position so he was kneeling in between Brian's legs. He pushed up his lover's legs, bending them at the knee and pushed back on his thighs. Now he had access to what he wanted. 

Brian removed the pillow from his head to see what Justin was up to. Justin grinned down at him for a few seconds before lowering his mouth to Brian's hole. He swirled his tongue outside the wrinkled eye before delving inside. 

Brian lifted his hips up off the ground, a reflex to the feeling of Justin's tongue stabbing his hole. 

Justin assaulted Brian's ass with his tongue and all Brian could think was, *Damn, I taught him good.*

After a few minutes of this torture, it stopped.

Brian opened his eyes to see Justin reaching over him to the night table, pulling out a condom from the drawer.

Justin paused to kiss Brian and stare at him for a moment before sitting back up and slipping the condom on his cock. 

Now sheathed, Justin positioned himself at Brain's hole. He gave Brian a Sunshine smile before pushing his way in slowly. 

Brian clutched at the covers beneath him as he felt Justin's thickness stretch him wide. 

Justin pushed in slowly all the way, until he was buried inside of Brian. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. He didn't want to cum too quickly. He waited, giving Brian time to adjust.

Brian loved the fullness of Justin inside of him and wondered why he didn't let Justin do this more often. He felt himself relax under him and moved his hips slightly to let Justin know he was ready.

Justin began slow thrusting motions, pulling out almost all the way then gliding back in. Back and forth, in and out, he continued at the arduous pace. 

Brian moaned beneath his blonde boy as he fought to keep control of his own leaking cock. 

Justin was gripping Brian's thighs as he increased the pace of his thrusts. There was no feeling like it in the world, being inside of Brian. The warmth of Brian's body engulfing his cock was a mind-blowing experience. Justin felt the pressure building in his sac and knew he would be blowing his wad along with his mind very shortly.

Justin grabbed Brian's cock and stroked it, trying to bring Brian off at the same time. 

"Justin…" Brian moaned as his mind was on sensation overload. 

That was all it took, hearing Brian say his name. It sent Justin's cum rocketing out of him, filling the condom. 

Brian felt Justin convulse inside of him and that triggered his own jet-propelled orgasm. His jiszm shot clear over his head. 

Justin collapsed on top of Brian, his head resting on his chest. 

Brian brought a hand up and rubbed Justin's back, helping to calm the boy as well as himself. 

Justin was finally coherent enough to slip his softening cock out of Brian. He disposed of the condom then snuggled up next to him on the floor.

Brian pulled the covers up around them and just enjoyed holding Justin.

The mood was broken with a loud grumble. Both men started laughing. 

Justin popped his head up, "I'm sorry" he said, sheepishly. "It has a mind of its own."

Brian smiled up at him, "I've noticed." 

The two men then begrudgingly got up, showered, and made their way downstairs.

The house was quiet. This was how Brian wanted it. Just Justin and he, no interruptions, no distractions. 

They walked into the kitchen and found a note from Emmett. He had made some pancakes for breakfast and put two plates in the fridge with reheating instructions. 

Brian found the coffee in the coffee pot and it was still hot so he poured himself a cup as Justin reheated the pancakes. 

Justin grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and began wolfing down his plate. 

Brian just stared and shook his head. "I didn't know you were a human garbage disposal too, you're so talented." Brian said, mockingly.  
Justin didn't bother responding, he was enjoying his meal too much. When he was finished his plate, he looked at Brian's. He had only taken like two bites. 

"No wonder you are so skinny, you never eat." Justin said, washing down his food with the juice. 

"You should be three hundred pounds the way you eat." Brian smiled over his coffee. 

"I didn't hear you complaining this morning." Justin said, grinning.

Brian rolled his eyes and pushed his plate towards Justin. "Here, you know you want it."

Justin gladly took the offering and cleaned the plate of its contents. 

Afterwards, Justin rinsed off the plates and left them in the sink. He walked over to Brian who was staring out the deck door. Justin wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back.

"So do you want to join the others on the beach?" Justin asked. 

"I have a better idea." Brian said.

He reached around and pulled Justin up beside him. He tapped on the glass.

Justin looked out the door at the sparkling pool. 

"All to ourselves." Brian said

"You're a genius." Justin said. 

"I know." Brian replied.

The men raced up the stairs and dressed in their swimsuits. 

Brian would have loved to go skinny-dipping with Justin, but didn't want to take the chance of the others coming home and interrupting them. 

As it was, Justin's swimsuit left little to the imagination. A bright blue brief, clearly defining his ample package. 

Brian's swimsuit was equally tight though stretched longer down his thighs.

Both men eyed each other appraisingly.

Brian licked his lips. He had seen Justin naked hundreds of times, but seeing him cram his wares into a tight space was equally arousing. 

Justin felt his briefs tighten under Brian's scrutiny.

"Brian…" Justin said. "Keep that up and we will never leave the bedroom."

Brian frowned, "And tell me why that's a bad thing again?"

Justin just rolled his eyes and dragged Brian from the room. 

Towels in hand, sun block applied, which took forever as hands strayed to unexposed areas, they finally made their way out to the pool. 

It had been about forty-five minutes since they had eaten so they were okay to go into the water. 

Brian stepped tentatively into the water. Finding it heated, he submerged himself.

When he surfaced, he looked for Justin and found him on the diving board. 

Brian had barely enough time to get some distance before Justin did a cannonball into the pool. 

They goofed around together in the pool, relaxing and just enjoying each other's company. 

Finally, water logged, they retreated to the lounge chairs. After reapplying the sun block and keeping as much to the shade as possible, they fell asleep holding hands. 

Emmett lead the entourage back inside the house. Taking off his wide brimmed straw hat, he turned to Michael and said, "I told you you needed more sun block sweetie."

Michael was walking in very slowly looking as red as a lobster.

"I never get sunburn though, never, I am naturally dark. I just get darker, not red. Ow, Ow." He said, as every move he made caused excruciating pain. 

Ted looked painfully at Michael, "I brought some cooling gel for just this occasion." Ted said as he went into the kitchen to get it from the refrigerator. 

Kevin leaned in behind Ted and grabbed a beer. Ted held the gel up to Kevin, "Do you want to do the honors?" 

Kevin wasn't really listening. He was looking out the deck door and saw Brian and Justin lounging near the pool. 

"Kevin." Ted said, shaking the bottle in his line of vision.

"Huh?' Kevin said, "Oh, you go ahead, Ted. I'm still pretty sandy. I'm gonna go rinse off some more in the shower by the pool." 

He finished his beer and strutted on outside. 

Ted shrugged and went back to Michael.

Justin and Brian had both turned over on their stomachs. Kevin strode by their chairs, hungrily looking down at Justin's trunks that barely contained his ample bubble butt.   
He cursed himself for not having fucked the boy when he had the chance. 

The shower was a few feet away from Justin's chair. Kevin turned it on and stepped under it. It was a cold water rinse and he shivered beneath it. 

The sound of the water caused Justin to shift in his sleep and turn back over on his back, but not enough to wake up. 

A smile appeared on Kevin's face as he saw that Justin was sporting a woody and his head was peaking out the top of the briefs. Kevin's own cock sprung to life despite the coolness of the water. 

Kevin stripped off his swim trunks, revealing his tan line. He had turned golden brown. He always tanned well. 

Kevin brushed his hand over his cock as he continued to rinse, his eyes never leaving the beautiful sight. 

Brian heard the sound of running water in his sleep; he cracked an eye open and saw a figure standing in the outdoor shower. Raising his head a bit, he soon realized it was Kevin. Brian shook his head as he realized Kevin was naked. He followed Kevin's line of vision and saw where he was focusing his attention on. 

"Shit.' Brian said, jumping up and throwing a towel over Justin.

Kevin chuckled as Brian scowled at him. "It's nothing I haven't seen or had before." He said, snidely. 

Justin woke up to the noise and took in the scene. Kevin was naked a few feet from him under the shower. He lifted up the towel over his waist and saw the reason it had been placed there. 

He stood up and went next to Brian. 

Not looking at Justin, Brian said, "Justin, go on upstairs and get dressed, I'll be up in a minute. "

Justin was about to say something then thought better of it. He turned and walked inside the house. 

Inside the house, Justin looked at a pained Michael. 

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sun burn." Ted said as Michael hissed when the gel was applied.

"I don't feel good." Michael said, putting his head down. 

Justin was concerned. 

"That looks more like sun poison." Justin said, pointing out the red puffy bumps on Michael's skin.

"You might be right sweetie," Em said. "C'mon, lets get you upstairs so you can rest. There isn't much they can do for you. It has to clear up on its own." 

"Ohh," Michael groaned, "Kevin… can you get Kevin for me, Justin?"

Justin started back to the pool but stayed inside as he saw Brian was over talking with Kevin. He listened.

"You're a real piece of work, Kevin." Brian said.

"Thanks." Kevin replied, enjoying the fact that Brian was pissed off at him for having had a taste of his boy toy. 

"Next time you lay a hand on him…" Brian started to say.

"What, Brian? What are you gonna do about it? I didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. He enjoyed it immensely." Kevin goaded. 

Brian grabbed Kevin's cock and twisted it while he pushed him back against the fence. 

"Mother fucker!" Kevin yelled.

"That's all you'll be fucking if you mess with him again." Brian said, releasing him.

"Brian," Justin said from inside the house. "Michael needs Kevin, he has sun poisoning."

Kevin cursed again and stalked off toward the house. Justin stepped aside and let Kevin pass, flinching at his glare. 

Justin walked over and stood next to Brian. 

Brian wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed the blonde's head, whose hair seemed even lighter from the sun.

"C'mon lets go get dressed. And," Brian added, "What do you say, you and me and JUST you and me, go out to eat and then hit the boardwalk?"

"Sounds like a plan,' Justin said, smiling.

The two men headed upstairs to get ready for the evening events. 

Brian and Justin came down the stairs just as Ted and Emmett were leaving.

"Hey, we are going back to Paradise, want to join us?" Emmett asked.

"No." Brian and Justin both said in unison. 

All four men laughed. 

"Where's Kevin and Mikey?" Brian asked. 

"Well I assume Kevin is staying home to take care of Michael." Emmett said.

"Ah sun poisoning, I almost forgot." Brian said, nodding. Then added, "Well boys, if you'll excuse us." 

Brian led Justin out the door. 

Justin was so happy, he hopped on Brian's back. Brian galloped like a horse to the car with Justin whooping aloud. 

Brian put Justin down next to the jeep and spun around, taking him in his arms.

"How do you get me to do such silly things?" Brian said, smiling into a kiss he bestowed upon the boy. 

"Well whatever it is, I hope I keep doing it." Justin said.

"Me too, Sunshine, me too." Brian then kissed him again and went around to his side of the car. 

Kevin watched through the upstairs window at Brian and Justin leaving, followed shortly by Ted and Emmett.

A groan sounded from the bed, Kevin turned in that direction.  
*Poor Michael.* Kevin thought, *Poor me* he then added. 

Hs sat down on the bed and had genuine concern on his face. "Michael, how are you feeling?" Kevin asked.

"Horrible, sore and bad, just bad." He said. "I ruined your vacation too, I'm sorry Kevin." Michael said. 

Kevin tried to comfort Michael who could only hiss in pain at every touch.

Kevin sighed. There was nothing he could do for Michael. 

"Look, why don't you go out and meet up with Ted and Emmett and Brian and Justin." Michael said. "You shouldn't spoil your fun because of me, I'll be fine. Go out."

Kevin smiled down at Michael, "Okay, as long as you are sure." Kevin said.

"I am. Go. Have some fun, just not too much fun." Michael said smiling then frowning in pain. 

Kevin changed. Blowing Michael a kiss, he closed the bedroom door. Letting out a sigh of relief he bounded down the stairs and out to his car. He needed some major frustration release. 

"Jersey boys, Look out cause here I come." Kevin said, peeling off down the road. 

On the boardwalk, Brian and Justin were having a good time, but not a great time. They had to be careful. This was not Liberty Avenue. Gays did not walk openly on the boardwalk. They were not able to hold hands, or kiss or even whisper in each other's ear without causing a commotion. 

To compensate, they went on rides that took them into dark, haunted places or high up, away from prying eyes. It was in those places that hands were locked together and lips found places to explore. 

Justin did manage to talk Brian into getting one of those old time photos taken. Justin had a hard time keeping his hands off Brian; he looked so hot in his cowboy outfit. Brian made a mental note to buy Justin a set of chaps; he would love to see him bare-assed in a pair of those. 

They headed back to the house, tired and horny, ready to tackle each other. 

Brian couldn't even get the door unlocked before Justin's lips were on his. Brian gave up and pulled Justin up against him as he leaned against the wall. 

They growled hungrily into each other's mouths, breaking the kiss only when they saw stars from lack of oxygen. 

With shaky hands, Brian tried to unlock the door and finally was able to do so. 

They stumbled in the door and again the assault on mouths continued. 

Brian began to drag Justin toward the stairs. 

Justin stopped him.

"No, this way." Justin said, pulling Brian to the deck door. 

Justin led them out to poolside and began stripping off his clothes.

"Justin, no…Kevin." Brian started to say. 

"His car is gone, he must have went out." Justin said, finally standing naked and hard in front of Brian. 

At this point Brian didn't care if he was home or not, he wanted Justin now.

He reached for the naked lad only to have him move out of reach.

"You have to catch me first." Justin teased and dove into the pool.

Brian growled and stripped off his clothes. 

Standing by the side of the pool, he pointed at Justin, "Your ass is mine, little boy." 

Justin floated on his back and stroked his cock for Brian to see. "What about this part?" Justin teased.

"All of it!" Brian yelled and jumped into the pool.

Justin squealed as he saw Brian swimming under the water toward him. He tried to swim away but Brian caught his foot and pulled him under. 

When they surfaced, they were both breathless, but Justin found himself wrapped in Brian's arms. 

They stared into each other's eyes as they spun around together in the water. Brian lifted his hands under Justin's ass and leaned backwards. His lips found Justin's and sucked him down under water for a deep wet kiss. It was a kiss worthy of the top five kisses of the year list. 

Once resurfaced each man spouted out the water they had inhaled during the kiss. 

Brian swam them over to his pants by the side of the pool. Reaching inside he pulled out a condom and ripped it open with his teeth.

Justin then pulled them over to the steps and Brian raised himself on one step to slip the condom on. 

Justin raised his ass over Brian's cock and groaned when it slipped easily into his wet hole. Brian pushed off the steps, taking Justin with him, still impaled on his cock. Justin held his arms tightly around Brian's neck, not wanting to slip off his cock. 

Brian pushed Justin's back up against the side of the pool. Justin braced his elbows on the edge as Brian braced his feet on a lowered ledge and began his underwater thrusts up into Justin's ass. 

The thrusts were slow but powerful as the pressure of the water around them added to the sensations. 

The water was slapping between their bodies as Brian's drives came harder and harder. Brian's hand slipped in between them and stroked Justin under the water. 

The combined sensations sent Justin spewing his juice into the pool. 

The contractions of Justin's ass brought Brian off, his load spilling into the condom.

Brian pulled out and tossed the condom out of the pool, then he lured Justin back down under the water for another searing kiss.

Then they rested in a corner of the pool, enjoying the quietness.

Though the quietness was not long lasting as loud music could be heard followed by loud voices getting closer and closer. 

Soon the deck door slid open and there was Kevin adorned by two blonde surfer twinks. 

Kevin stopped, trying to look shocked at the two men in the pool. 

"Hey Brian, Justin" Kevin said, "I bought us a couple of pool toys, wanna share with me?" he said, grinning. 

One of the surfer boys looked at Brian and licked his lips, "Oh, he looks yummy."

The surfer boys started stripping.

Brian nudged Justin toward the stairs of the pool. 

There was no way they would be able to get out of the pool un-ogled, so they had to make the best of it and move quickly. 

"Justin, go in the house I'll get the clothes." Brian said. Justin backed his way toward the door, his hand covering his cock. 

Kevin smiled at the antics. 

Brian went to retrieve the clothes.

One of the now naked surfer boys went up to Brian and grabbed his cock, "Oh, please don't leave, things were just getting interesting."

The boy's hand was slapped away from Brian's cock by Justin's hand. 

"Hands off." He said to the boy. Brian smiled back at Justin and handed him some clothes and walked back into the house.

"You're gonna miss all the fun, boys." Kevin called after them.

"I highly doubt that." Brian called, slamming the door shut. 

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin as they made their way upstairs. "I thought I told you to go inside." Brian said.

"I had to defend what was mine." Justin said, smiling. 

Brian smiled down at his boy, he was proud of him. 

Justin and Brian showered and dressed, they were about to go out and look for a place to buy an air mattress when they ran into Ted and Emmett returning.

When they told Emmett where they were going he stopped them.

"You have a water bed? I always wanted to sleep in one of those. Let's just switch rooms," Emmett suggested. 

Brian and Justin looked at each other and shrugged, easy solution. 

Therefore, that night Brian and Justin slept comfortably in a non-motion bed. Two more days of vacation were left before it was back to the Pitts. What adventures would there be for the boys in the coming days? 

 

Just Friends

Part Five

 

Brian awoke the next morning with his blonde bundle in his arms. He had slept great and reminded himself to thank Emmett for the switch. He stretched carefully then disentangled himself from the limbs that were wrapped heavily around him. 

Brian walked over to the window and looked out The window overlooked the pool area. He looked down and saw Kevin sprawled out on one of the lounge chairs with one young blonde twink passed out next to him; the other was sucking him off. Brian rolled his eyes. 'Poor Michael,' he thought. He would hate for his friend to wake up and find his 'boyfriend' in that state. 

Brian threw on a pair of jeans and padded down to the pool area. 

He slid open the door and stepped out onto the deck and patio. Kevin grinned over at Brian as he grasped the blonde hair of the young man servicing him, urging him on. 

The twink noticed Brian's presence right away and sped up his ministrations, trying to impress the hot man. 

Brian spoke to Kevin, "How do you think Mikey would feel to come down and find you like this?" Brian asked.

Kevin only grunted as he exploded into the warm mouth. 

Behind Brian, the other boy had woken up and licked his lips at the bare back in front of him. He brazenly walked up, slid his hands up the smoothness and then quickly slipped one hand around the front, down Brian's pants, almost gasping at the hard on he found. 

"You're so hot," he groaned as he started to stroke Brian.

Brian generously let him get a couple of strokes in before he pulled the boy's hand out of his pants. This action left his zipper down and part of his cock exposed to the boy in front of him, who was now done when Kevin. 

Kevin stood, "Michael told me to go out and have fun, so I did." Kevin said.   
Kevin wrapped his arms around the blonde drooler in front of Brian. He started to stroke the twink's hard on as the boy stared at Brian's cock. 

"C'mon Brian, try some. They're young and horny." Kevin said, teasingly.

The boy behind Brian had again resumed his hands running up his back and added licks and bites along with it. 

Brian squirmed out from in front of the blonde and glared. He was about to admonish him when he saw a look pass between the two twinks and before he could react, they had tackled him to the ground. 

One sat on Brian's chest while the other whipped off his jeans. 

"Get off of me." Brian growled.

The one straddling his chest grabbed his arms and held them above his head and leered down at him, "How about we get you off instead." 

He tried to kiss Brian, but Brian kept turning his head from side to side. He was bucking his hips trying to dislodge the boy when he felt the other boy take his hard cock in his mouth. 

Brian was momentarily stunned by the sensation; this gave the other boy a chance to plant his lips firmly against Brian's. 

Brian knew he was a strong man, but this was two against one and he was naked, unfair advantage to the twinks. He was still struggling, but he was not going to loose this fight.

He was able to free one leg and used it to kick off the boy that had been sucking his cock. Then he heaved up and threw off the boy that had been sitting on his chest. He stood glaring furiously at Kevin who was laughing hysterically as he leaned against the table. 

Brian pulled his pants on quickly and pointed a finger at the two advancing twinks, warning them to not try that again. This time they stopped. "Sorry you didn't want to play with us, it could have been fun." One of them said. 

Brian stomped on over to Kevin who was now trying to hold in his giggles but not being very successful. Brian grinned and nodded and then pulled his fist back and slugged him in the jaw. 

Brian marched into the house, not giving Kevin or the twinks a second glance. 

Kevin held his jaw tenderly. "Fucking asshole," he said, "you'll get yours." 

 

Kevin smiled, then winced in pain. He got what he had wanted. Kevin picked up the digital camera he had hidden behind him on the table. He now had the candid moment captured in high-resolution digital pictures. Kevin snickered when he thought how he could use them to get his own cock in a certain blonde ass. 

Brian was spitting mad at what had taken place. He felt violated, even though he had not let them get too far. He went immediately to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The bathroom was in the hallway, as Emmett's old room didn't not have one adjoined to it. 

Brian stayed under the hot spray for a long time, letting it wash away the dirtiness he felt. 

Justin awoke to an empty bed, he felt the spot next to him but it was cold. Brian had obviously been up for a while. He got up, pulled on a pair of sweats, and went in search of his lover. Justin passed the hallway bathroom and heard the shower running. He was sad that Brian hadn't woken him up to join him, but then smiled when he realized the man could be such a bear in the morning. 

Justin decided that he would go make some breakfast for the two of them and have it waiting in the room when Brian got out of the shower. 

He entered the kitchen and had just put a pan on the fire to make some sunny-side up eggs when the deck door opened. Kevin and his two surfer twinks came traipsing into the kitchen.

Justin gave the three men a sideways glance but kept working on making a meal for Brian and himself. 

"Good morning, Justin." Kevin said brightly.

Justin rolled his eyes and ignored Kevin. 

Kevin leaned against the counter and stared at Justin, "That's nice of you to make my boys here some breakfast, but they've already eaten." Kevin said. 

Behind Justin, one of the surfer boy's added, "Yeah we did, and your boyfriend was yummy." He then followed his comment with a slurping sound that made all of them laugh except Justin. 

"Fuck off." Justin said, fed up with the banter.

"Show him the pictures." The other twink said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about those." Kevin feigned.

Kevin turned on the camera. Standing next to Justin, he thrust the screen in front of the blonde's face. 

Justin told himself he wasn't going to look, but he couldn't help himself. The image showed the two twinks on top of Brian. One was kissing his chest while the other had Brian's cock in his mouth. Brian appeared to be in ecstasy. 

 

Justin began to quake inside. This couldn't be real, Brian wouldn't have.and yet… there was the picture. Justin forgot all about who was showing him this photo and what the motive behind it would be. He didn't feel Kevin's arm slip around his shoulders and caress his bare arm. Kevin had switched the picture to another scene of equal activities. Brian appeared to be enjoying himself in each photo. 

Justin felt his whole body go numb. He didn't notice or hear as Kevin nibbled on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Truth hurts." 

Justin mindlessly walked out of the kitchen and onto the deck, leaving the stove unattended. 

Kevin smiled at the retreating form. So far so good. He turned to the surfer twinks and handed them each some money and sent them on their way. 

He then turned and followed Justin's path out onto the deck.

Justin was just standing and staring, trying to process the images he had seen. He found himself staring at the spot that the pictures had been taken in. There were used condoms littering the area. 

'Those could be Kevin's' Justin tried to justify in his mind. 'There has to be an explanation' Justin thought, although none was forthcoming to his mind at the moment. 

'This has to be one of Kevin's tricks,' Justin thought, 'has to be.'

Justin stiffened as he felt Kevin's hand snake around his shoulder. He wiggled away from the man and turned to face him. "I know this is just another one of your tricks, Kevin." Justin said, accusingly. 

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "Think what you want, Justin. A picture is worth a thousand words." 

Back in the kitchen, the plastic spatula Justin had left in the still heated pan began to melt. Toxic smoke billowed upward. Soon, the smoke alarm went off. 

Kevin and Justin both looked toward the house and saw the smoke billowing against the door. 

"Fuck!" Kevin yelled and opened the sliding door. 

Both Kevin and Justin began to cough as they entered the kitchen, they had to turn and retreat onto the deck. 

Back inside the house, Emmett came running into the kitchen. He lifted his shirt to cover his mouth and reached to turn off the stove. He then ran back out into the living room. 

Ted ran over to him.

"Is there a fire, Em?" he asked

Emmett just shook his head and coughed, "somebody left.. *Cough, cough* the*cough*." Emmett shook his head, unable to finish. 

Brian came running down the stairs in a towel and skidded to a stop next to Emmett and Ted.

"Is there a fire?" he asked. 

Both men shook their heads and Brian ventured forward, the smoke alarm blaring loudly. 

Brian took the towel off from around his waist and held it over his nose as he entered the kitchen. The smell was unbearable. He ran over to the deck door and opened it to allow some air into the room. 

On the deck he noticed Kevin and Justin. Justin was down on one knee coughing and Kevin, who was also coughing slightly, was rubbing his back. 

"Justin!" Brian shouted and ran over to the boy. 

Kevin moved away from Justin as Brian bent to tend to the boy. Justin stood and pushed away from Brian.

"Leave me…*cough cough* alone." He stammered. 

Brian was puzzled by Justin's reaction but knew Kevin had to have something to do with it. He turned and stared accusingly at Kevin.

"What did you do?" Brian asked, walking toward Kevin. 

"Not a thing my friend, not a thing." Kevin said, raising his hands. 

Just then, a voice from above the deck rained downward, "What's going on? Is that an alarm?" Michael asked, poking his head from the window above.

"It's fine, just a little smoke, no fire though." Brian called up to Michael. 

"Kevin. Can you come up? I think I need some more lotion on my back." Michael asked.

"Sure no problem." Kevin said, heading inside. He gave one last grin in Brian's direction before entering the house. 

Brian turned his attention back to Justin, who seemed to have his coughing under control. 

"You okay?" Brian asked, cautiously. He wrapped the towel back around his waist.

Justin looked at Brian. "I'm fine." 

"Okay, then tell me what the fuck happened?" Brian asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Why don't you tell ME what the fuck happened?" Justin shouted angrily back.

Brian had no idea what Justin was talking about. He frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Justin, why don't you quit playing games and just tell me what's wrong?" Brian said, flustered.

Justin finally just came right out with it.

"Kevin showed me the pictures he took." Justin stated.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Brian asked, as he felt his blood boil. He knew Kevin had had something to do with Justin's standoffishness. 

"The ones taken of you and his two surfer boys he brought home yesterday." Justin said. "So, Brian, tell me. Did you get up after I fell asleep to come down and have your little private party with them?" Justin asked, accusingly. 

"Now hold on a minute, Justin." Brian said. "Number one, I was going to tell you exactly what happened as soon as you woke up and number two, if Kevin had pictures of it, you know it was a set up so he could get you to drop your pants…again."

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian. He knew that Brian was probably right but the last word he had said set things rolling backwards.

"Oh, so the fact that you had your pants down AGAIN, with some guy sucking you off, AGAIN, means nothing then, does it?" Justin was yelling now. He thought they had forgiven each other and worked past all of this. Obviously, he was wrong.

Brian was aggravated. 

"What do you want me to do, Justin?" Brian yelled back. "I fucked up, but so did you. Now, we can either fight about this until the end of time or we can just call it quits right now." 

Justin could feel the tears flowing down his face. 

"Is that what you want Brian? Is that what you have wanted all along but were too afraid to tell me?" Justin said, openly sobbing. 

"No, no, Sunshine." Brian said softly now, gathering Justin in his arms.

Justin tried to pull away but Brian held him tightly until he relaxed. 

"I don't want that. Can't you see what he is trying to do to us?" Brian said.

His voice was muffled in Justin's shoulder as he too, felt tears forming. "I want you with me." Brian said. 

"Do you?" Justin asked.

Brian squeezed him tighter.

"I thought we were just friends." Justin said, calling Brian on his statement for the first time. 

Brian laughed and pulled back to look in Justin's eyes. He took his thumbs and wiped away the tears on the angelic boy's face. 

"Yeah, well, I guess that plan went out the window," Brian said, smiling. 

Justin smiled back.

"So what does that make us now?" the blonde asked. 

Brian thought for a moment before responding.

He knew now that he wanted Justin in his life. He had probably known since he first took him home, but now he was about to admit to himself as well as Justin. 

"I want us to be more than just friends.' Brian said. 

Justin waited for Brian to finish. 

"I want us to be…just…partners." Brian finally got out.  
"Just partners?" Justin was confused.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Partners, Justin. I want you to be my partner."

Justin's smile was brighter then the sun. He crushed his lips against Brian and hugged him tightly. 

After the kiss, Brian asked, "Is that a yes?" 

"Yes, yes, YES!" Justin shouted.

Brian and Justin had reached another turning point in their relationship. Justin had gone from a birthday present to a friend and now a partner in Brian's life. Brian had gone from an infatuation to lover, friend, and now partner in Justin's life. 

They will still have some struggles ahead and some problems to overcome, but they would deal with that as best they could.

"I love you, Brian." Justin said.

"I love you too, Sunshine." Brian said.

They walked arm and arm back into the house.

Kevin scowled down at the two forms. His plan had backfired yet again. 

"Kevin, I'm ready for my lotion now." Michael called over to him.

Kevin rolled his eyes.


End file.
